Pulchritudinous
by Tankou001
Summary: Chouji was loosing hope on ever finding mutual love. Hinata was crushed after hearing her life long crush call her a freak. What will the two do to comfort each other? HinaChou Rated M for violence, swearing, drugs, and Lemony bits in later chapters.
1. From Confessions To Combat

Pulchritudinous

A Chouji x Hinata Fanfic

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of it's characters. The anime Naruto, and Characters of the anime belong to Misashi Kishimoto, and although I wish they did belong to me I must credit Naruto to him.

This is my first Fic ever so I hope it doesn't let you down people.

Pulchritudinous takes place when the rookies are all 26 so everyone looks a bit different from even shippuden.

Also don't flame me for Naruto being an ass cause that is what I made him to be in this. Naruto, And Ino I made to be the not so nice people, mainly as the whole inspiration for Hinata to be bad ass, and find someone else. So it is a necessary evil that Ino, and Naruto are the bad guys of the story

hr

Chapter One: From Confessions To Combat

Hyuuga Hinata stood at the door of the home that Uzumaki Naruto resided in. She held her hand up at the door, and knocked three times, hearing a shuffling from inside, and a few banging sounds with the addition of a very angry noise from the voice of the blond shinobi inside. The door opened, and Naruto stood in front of Hinata now, sweaty, and looking a bit winded. He didn't at all look happy, and Hinata blushed at also seeing that Naruto was not only sweaty, and winded, but nearly naked. All he wore was a blanket around him and some boxers, and Hinata nearly fainted at the sight of it, but held strong. This was her chance. After gathering all of her courage Hinata would finally tell Naruto how she felt about him. She had always fainted or run off or worse yet, get interrupted in mid confession, but not this time. She would definitely get the message out this time, and she wouldn't faint, not even at this sight. Before she could say anything, however, Naruto opened his mouth to speak out to Hinata.

"What are you doing here, Hinata? I am a little.. busy at the moment. Do you need to tell me something right now?" Naruto asked the Hyuuga Heiress, a little bit of irritation in his voice.

Hinata nodded and poked her fingertips together, a horrible habit on her part ever since her academy days, the jounin raising her head to stare Naruto right in the eyes so that she could confess her love to him once, and for all. "Naruto-kun, I..I-I-I wanted to t-tell you something for a l-long time..." Naruto cocked his head at this. It wasn't as if the Hyuuga didn't pull him aside for something like this every other day. Still, now she seemed a bit more confident. What could she want to tell him that was so urgent? "I-I-I L-Lo... I LOVE YOU NARUTO!" Hinata finally yelled out in Naruto's face, the blonde stepping back, and looking at her with a look that would have normally made Hinata tear up and walk away.

Naruto sighed as Hinata's face turned a shade of red found nowhere save for overripe tomatoes, and pomegranates, and shook his head. "Hinata... Why are you telling me this? I am busy right now, and besides. I never really liked you. Nobody did. You were always just the little girl of the group. Face reality, and grow up for once. Maybe you should stick with someone better, like another Hyuuga. If you have your father arrange it it's not like they can turn you down."

Hinata listened to this, but it took her a few moments still to absorb what had just been said. Her eyes started tearing up, and her hands balled into fists, and she started shaking with fear, and hatred, and embarrassment, and to make it all worse a pair of feminine arms suddenly snaked their way around Naruto's neck to grasp at his muscular figure. Yamanaka Ino popped her head up from behind Naruto, caressing his torso, and making cutesy noises in Naruto's ear. "Naruto, come on back. I wasn't done with you yet." Ino suddenly noticed the Hyuuga heiress at the door, and grimaced. "What's she doing here?"

Naruto chuckled, and shook his head, kissing Ino on the cheek as he started to close the door. "Nothing, she was just leaving, babe. She wanted to spill some crap about loving me or something." As the door was almost closed Hinata heard Ino giggling, and Naruto making one last comment. "How could I love a bug eyed freak like her anyway? She's better off with some loser anyway. Someone that will be just as worthless as her."

Instantly Hinata's open palm slammed into the door, lightning running through her, and ripping the door clean from it's hinges, and propelling it across the room. She was going to just walk off, and sulk in her room for a while, reflecting on how stupid she was for loving Naruto for so long, but that last line made her snap. Now Naruto, and a nude Ino lay on the floor, confused, and dazed as Hinata stepped into the apartment, tears flowing down her cheeks, and electricity sparking from her whole body as she advanced on the couple. "I c-cared for you... I-I-I thought y-you were the b-best person ever..." Hinata muttered as she loomed over Naruto, and Ino.

"Hinata... I-I'm sorry for saying that. I r-really was just.. Tired! Ya, that's it! I d-didn't mean it, really." Despite this Hinata's choice was made. She may have fallen for that excuse some other time, had she not been already about to rip Uzumaki Naruto to nothing. She spread her legs in a Juuken stance, and muttered something before her hands went flying into Naruto, and Ino, the konoichi screaming how many palms she had thrust into the two of them. When she stopped at 128 palms she looked at the two "lovebirds", scowling at the two of them, knowing that they could do nothing know, and so the real destruction began, Hinata forming hand seals, and sending water flying through the home of Uzumaki Naruto, lightning flying into the furniture, and speeding water slicing through everything. Finally somebody must have seen the commotion, or the neighbor had discovered the explosions from next door, and called for help because after roughly 5 minutes of destroying the Uzumaki home Hinata found herself being hauled away by 6 Anbu, cheeks puffy and red, tears streaming from her eyes, and screams of hatred and anger emitting from her mouth.

When she was finally calm again, roughly three hours later, the Anbu allowed her to meet with the Hokage, still bound, and kept in a dark interrogation room. Tsunade stepped in, sighing loudly, and with her hand against her forehead. Hinata was definitely the last person she ever expected to be marking as a criminal. She sat down across the table from the still teary konoichi. She looked at Hinata seriously, and spoke. "I hope you know what it is wrong that you have done. I would have never expected you, Hinata, a star shinobi both in level, and manner, to do such a thing as viciously break into someone's home and try to murder them. Do you have any idea the amount of damage you have actually done?" Hinata silently shook her head as it hung low, determined to stare at the table under it. This earned yet another long sigh from Tsunade. "First of all the damage done to Uzumaki Naruto, who I am guessing was your primary target, could have easily killed him had we not gotten him in on time. Both lungs were blown, heart was failing, liver, and kidneys were also ruptured. Severe damage was dealt to his ribs, breaking seven of them in your insanity. That was just from what I am guessing was you juuken taking its toll but to make things worse Naruto also suffered third degree burns from the lightning and the worst case of mental trauma I have ever seen in someone. I have to say that I doubt even Morino Ibiki could possibly shake up the kid as much as you have. As for Yamanaka Ino the damage was roughly the same though the injuries a bit less extreme. The site of the outburst is, as you no doubt saw yourself, totaled. I'll have to get some experts in here to see if you are being controlled by some genjutsu. There is no way that the Hyuuga Hinata I saw grow up would do this.

Hinata shook her head again, and looked up at Tsunade. "T-They won't find anything... I wasn't c-controlled. I did it for a r-reason..."

This earned a questioning look on Tsunade's part. "What do you mean... A reason? What happened in there? Don't tell me Naruto attacked you first? I wouldn't believe that even if it was true."

Hinata shook her head a third time, her blue-black hair shaking about as she did so. "H-He said something, and I l-lost it... He said I-I was a f-freak... And b-b-bug eyed. I t-told him I loved him, and he c-called me a bug eyed f-freak..."

Tsunade shook her head in slight disbelief. This was the Hinata she knew. It was just that Hinata had been pushed over the edge. She went insane after confessing love to the boy she had had a crush on for so long. She never thought that Naruto of all people, who had once upon a time been routing for her to get better and persevere, would actually say something like that, but she guessed he must have simply gotten tired of the Hyuuga's shyness, or something like that. "You know I can't let you off the hook wholly for this even if you are speaking the truth about this. I have to do something. You could be classified a nuke-nin for this even. Striking a few times at a fellow ninja is one thing, but outright attempting to kill two is entirely another.

A knock came on the door to the chamber, and Tsunade called in the person on the other side. It had better have been urgent because Tsunade wasn't in the mood for anything less than another attempted murder. A spiky silver haired Anbu walked in, and looked at Hinata cocking his head to the side before shaking it briefly, and handing Tsunade a piece of paper, and speaking. "Akimichi Chouji has returned to the village after his training expedition. He would like to speak with you immediately. He says he wishes to resume shinobi duties as soon as he possibly can."

Tsunade grumbled at this, and walked over to Hinata. "I understand that I am probably going to regret this, but if I unbind you will you follow me, and cause no trouble, Hinata?" Hinata gave a small nod, and Tsunade, satisfied with the answer beckoned the Anbu to unbind Hinata, the Hyuuga standing up, and stepping to Tsunade, now content with once again staring at the floor.

The two walked to Tsunade's office, two Anbu, including the silver haired one coming along with them in case trouble was to break out. When they arrived at Tsunade's office the first thing that was seen was Shizune laughing, Tonton in her arms smiling his little pig smile. As the door opened further the next thing to be seen was Chouji, having left the village on an extended training expedition as soon as her made jounin at seventeen. Now the 26 year old Chouji looked entirely different to Hinata. His body was still very large, broad, and tall. However, his girth was not so great by any means any longer, having toned out well from the overweight Chouji she knew from nine years before. Of course Chouji still had a thin layer of fat that seemed to cover his torso, but he was quite literally the picture of fitness, very little fat at all clinging anywhere on his body, or so it seemed. He wore the customary Akimichi half plate, but under it he wore a nice set of chain mail to add protection. It seemed that this set of half plate was also newer, different in size, and form than his old set would have been like. Tsunade gave a short whistle at the site of Chouji's form, and smiled, sitting down at her desk, Hinata sitting down in a seat at the side of the room, Shizune giggling a bit more, and then going to stand at Tsunade's side, Tonton oinking at the entrance of the Hokage happily.

"So I see you are finally back after so long, eh Akimichi Chouji. I have to say that if you weren't wearing the family armor I wouldn't have noticed you, but even then the new additions confused me a bit at first. So tell it to me straight. Where have you been all these nine years? We lost contact with you five months into your travel, your last letter stating that you wouldn't be sending anything more to us. I was worried by year four that you were either dead, or had simply defected from Konoha." Tsunade laughed out loud, and smiled as Chouji laughed with her, and placed a large, filled folder onto the desk. Tsunade soon looked at this, and smiled, pictures of the mountains showing up throughout the whole folder's contents in various spots.

"If I knew where I was it wouldn't have a name, Hokage-sama. I was too far away to reached even the Earth Country without taking a week to get to the border by way of a horse had I gotten one. In short I was far into unknown territory. Those are some pictures that I took while there. Every so often I ran down to the nearest village a ways off from my new home location, but for the most part I lived off the land this whole time. Also I may look much different than before but I can assure you that I am still massively overweight. I did a little development in the mountains. The excess girth got in the way so I decided to make a jutsu that helped me with it. In actuality I weight close to five hundred pounds, and about half of it is the fat in my body. I found out that it's not how much fat I kept, but where I put it." Chouji smiled proudly at this statement, Tsunade shaking her head in confusion at the response.

The Chouji that Tsunade remembered was a big, girthy and, dare she even thought it in his presence, FAT kid that just sat around, and ate all day. How had he managed to squeeze five hundred pounds of weight into a body that by all means had no business being even two hundred at most? She bolted upright, and stepped to Chouji, grabbing him around the waist, and tried picking him up. Not an inch did the smiling Akimichi move as his weight was simply too much for the Sannin to handle without using extra chakra to increase her strength. It was unbelievable. Not only was the Akimichi horribly heavy, but he was also a block of solid steel as far as feeling went. By far had Chouji passed the point of simply having tough muscles. His body felt like a big rock that was shaped into the form of a human with a wild mane of red hair. Tsunade let go of Chouji, who was still smiling, and Shizune snickered, causing Tsunade to send her a death glare the could no doubt turn milk sour before smiling back at Chouji. "Well I can't say those nine years were by any means wasted even if enhanced weight control was all you learned. You're a picture of manliness, Chouji. I am sure you'll knock the ladies into next week with those looks."

This comment caused Chouji to blush a bit. He was sure Tsunade would have been right. In fact he was already planning on using his new looks for Getting the girl that he had left behind to train. Ino was always in his mind throughout his training to become better. So much had she taken pity on him for being weak, or yelled at him for being a fat slob. Sure he couldn't really go on a big diet like she did every week, but he could change his look to be more appealing, and so he did. The jutsu that he made to look thinner was actually for being able to get around, and through things more easily in the wilderness but it did have its benefits aside from that when in company. He would go to Ino as soon as possible, and confess his love to her, and hope to Kami that she would take him as her boyfriend. Surely she would be amazed at his new look. Chouji had also grown significantly in the height department. He was now a good six feet six inches tall, by far dwarfing most other people around him in both height, and broadness. "Excuse me, Hokage-sama. May I ask if Yamanaka Ino is on a mission at this time. I wished to speak to her about something. You know.. See the old team."

Instantly the room went quiet, the giggling from Shizune stopping, and the happy laughter of Tsunade subsiding in an instant. The silence in the room was so great that Chouji could hear not even breathing of the others. Tsunade looked at him seriously. "There is something.. you may want to know about that subject. Yamanaka Ino is as of now indisposed. She received heavy injuries this morning along with Uzumaki Naruto, and they are both in intensive care after being made terminal from a... A situation of extreme confidentiality. I am not sure at this moment if I should tell you what happened."

Hinata humphed at this time, causing Chouji to jump a bit, not having realized that Hinata was in the room, having been too caught up in the conversation with Shizune upon Hinata's entrance, and then getting to talking with Tsunade right away afterward. "I b-beat them half t-to death..."

Chouji looked horrified, now noticing who it was who was speaking. Hinata, the sweet, little konoichi whop was scared of everything, and madly in love with the hyperactive Naruto beat the Jinchuuriki, and Yamanaka Ino into need of intensive care? This surprised Chouji, and he soon realized that it must have been a joke, and made a booming laugh, his hand going to the side of his head in embarrassment. "That's a good one. I never thought you guys to joke about that. Nice to see you again Hinata-chan, you really had me going there." Soon enough after he stopped laughing he realized that the silence following said that there was no joking in the statement, and Chouji's look of horror increased to a whole new level, not having believed at first, but now coming to the realization that it was all true. His friend Hinata had beaten Naruto, and Ino into a pulp. He wanted to feel angry at this fact, but simply couldn't feel angry at the thought that Hinata went insane. "It's not a joke then." the three all shook their heads in unison, and Chouji looked at Hinata in fear. "I am... going to take my.. leave now... I'll report back to you later, Hokage-sama."

With that said Chouji took two steps back, and opened the door, sliding out of the hokage's office, and stepping away, He would need to check in with Nara Shikamaru anyway. Might as well make it his first stop.

TBC...

hr

Hey everyone! Hoped you liked the first chapter of Pulchritudinous. This is my first fic, and I am hoping to start my fic career with a big BANG! XP This Fic is also gonna be pretty long, and in depth, and I will be hoping to put in at least a few more chapters than a one shot XD Please Review!

For anyone who didn't know, which wouldn't surprise me, Pulchritudinous is actually a word. I was going to name this fic at first something with Beautiful in it, but I didn't wanna use just any word like that so I checked for synonyms, finding all the normal words, but Pulchritudinous which I looked at as though it was some weird alien from some far off planet and looked up the meaning. Simply put Pulchritudinous is a word used for a person who is beautiful without compare, or possessing extreme beauty. I thought it would be a nice word for the title.

Anyway, if any of you have a problem with this fic (prolly will) then do not bother holding back. I can, or rather should, be able to take it. Just please don't flame me too much ;;

Anyway, Happy reading, I will post the next chapter soon if I get some good reviews.


	2. Saving Women Is So Troublesome

Pulchritudinous

A Hinata x Chouji Fanfic

Hey Everyone! Tankou001 here, and bringing in the new chapter.

It's gonna be pretty tame for a few chapters aside from a little brawl I am planning for this chapter so don't expect any more Hinata stunts, or Chouji ripping the village in half, or anything like that XP

Also in this chapter there are going to be some shocking things canon wise so anyone that hates going apart from canon stuff shouldn't continue to read this anymore. There will be, in future chapters, stuff that will shock, and confuse you, and that stuff alone will be explained later on if not right then. I intend to explain all the out of the ordinary stuff, so don't worry

Chapter Two: Saving Women Is So Troublesome

Chouji walked quickly to Shikamaru's place. He had wanted to see Shikamaru for a long time, and now he needed to see the lazy ninja even more. He got to the door, and knocked Shikaku opening the door, and looking at Chouji with a rather indifferent expression. "Yo... You lookin' for Shikamaru, Chouji?"

Personally Chouji was surprised that Shikaku remembered him so quickly, and blinked a few times in amazement. "Uh.. Ya Shikaku-sama. Is he around?"

Shikaku shook his head, and opened the door fully. "Shikamaru moved a bit away from here. Just go about a half a mile down the road, and you'll find his house, but I warn you, their kids might be attacking you the instant you knock on that door. Their troublesome little-" Shikaku was cut off, however, by Chouji blurting out.

"Shikamaru has kids?! With who?" Chouji this time blinked again in amazement, and poked a finger into his ear to clean it out.

"Ya, that's what I said Chouji... Shikamaru married Temari, that sand girl a while back. It was about three months after you left I think. In the time you were gone he's had two kids. Two girls that, like their mother, are very troublesome. Still I suppose they are good kids. I have to go on a mission in an hour. You should be getting on your way, Chouji." Shikaku then shut the door lazily, his footsteps trailing off.

Chouji shrugged, and walked the way Shikaku had pointed out, seeing two kids that looked to be about eight years old jumping about, sparring in the yard, a worn looking Shikamaru sitting on a chair on the house porch. He looked about the same still, though now he possibly looked even more lazy than he had when Chouji left. He had kept his good looks and form, but he now just stared at the sky, a half eaten bowl of rice in his hands, and a dreamy look of his face. "Yo, Shikamaru!" Chouji called over to Shikamaru, causing the man to shift, and look at him.

Overall the look on Shikamaru's face would have been to anyone els indifference, but Chouji had long ago learned to recognize the subtle features that Shikamaru showed when he was sad, or happy, or angry. A slight curling of Shikamaru's lips were next, and the lazy Nara stood up taking a few steps toward Chouji before he called over. "Come on over Chouji. Watch Shikani, and Shikana though. They'll attack anyone who comes in the yard, regardless of friend or foe. They're a bit troublesome like that."

In fact this was true, and as Chouji stepped into the yard area the two identical eight year olds were in front of him, mischievous looks on their faces. Chouji smiled, and simply kept advancing, the two girls jumping forward, and sending kicks, and punches at Chouji's massive body, doing little to no damage against him, and Chouji didn't stop walking forward. Although the two girls tried hard they couldn't seem to stop the red haired giant, and by the time Chouji got to Shikamaru, a feat that despite the normal size of the yard, took about five minutes to occur, the twins having been trying their hardest to at least slow the Akimichi down a bit, they were simply hanging off of Chouji at his shoulder, and leg. "I guess they may be a bit troublesome, Shikamaru. How have you been? Even more so, I never guessed you would get married after I left."

Shikamaru scratched the back of his head, slightly embarrassed, and smiled. "Despite how troublesome it was, Temari pressured me into it. She is by far the most troublesome woman I have ever met, and I wouldn't have it any other way. Shikani, and Shikana follow after her in the department of troublesome natures, and initiative. They became genin three weeks ago. Iruka said that they must have picked up my intelligence, but left put the laziness. Why don't you come inside? I think Temari is making curry tonight. She is a surprisingly good cook I have come to find."

More than happy to partake of curry, Chouji walked right in, the twins falling off of him, and laughing, going back to their sparring immediately after Chouji got through the door. Inside Temari was standing in the kitchen across the entryway. The house was very roomy, and Chouji smiled at it's building style. After having to build his own home in the wilderness a few times he had gained a definite appreciation for architecture. Temari turned around to look at Shikamaru, frowning when she saw Chouji with him "Shika! Who is that? I specifically remember telling you not to bring people over without telling me. Furthermore shouldn't you be watching the girls outside?" Chouji smiled at the sight of Temari, seven months pregnant, and still, after so long, as snappy as ever.

Temari walked over to Shikamaru, and waved her ladle around at him, and started to gripe at him some more, and it just seemed like it was going into Shikamaru's head, and simply ceasing to exist thereafter. Finally after a good five minutes of Temari chewing out her husband Shikamaru yawned, and looked at Temari as if asking if she was done, and spoke. "Temari, I really do hope you can just look at the guy, he's in about half of my pictures in that troublesome photo album you told me to make three years ago. You know, Akimichi Chouji? The guy I was gonna ask to be my best man, but left just before I could tell him. That guy. Honestly I would think you would at least be able to point him out from the armor he is wearing. He's got the Akimichi clan symbol stamped right on the front. Honestly Temari, I love you, but you can be so troublesome at times."

Temari blushed at this, and Chouji felt a wave of guilt flow over him. He had not only missed Shikamaru's wedding, but had even been chosen to be Shikamaru's best man at that. He had known that Temari, and Shikamaru at that time were spending a lot of time together what with Temari being the Konoha-Suna liaison, but he never figured that Shikamaru had proposed, or anything. Temari turned to Chouji, her face red with embarrassment, and bowed her head slightly. "I am so sorry Chouji. I didn't notice you at all. You are so different from when I last saw you. You've really trimmed down. Blame it on some difference in your appearance. The change is just so much from all of the old times."

Shikamaru chuckled at this, and yawned. "I blame pregnancy stupidity.." This earned him a hard blow to the head with Temari's ladle, and he groaned as he looked up at Temari as though asking what he had done, but then sighing, and speaking out in indifference "I'm very sorry, dear. I love you very much, and I didn't mean it." This alone seemed to satisfy Temari, and Chouji laughed at the little domestic conflict.

"It seems some things never change, huh Shikamaru? As for the change, I'll take those words as a compliment, Temari-san. It's nice to see you after so long. I apologize for not being able to come to your wedding. I am guessing you got someone else." Chouji smiled though inside he felt pretty bad about it all.

Shikamaru, however, shook his head at this. "No problem, Chouji. It may have been troublesome but in the end Kiba agreed to be my best man. In all Honesty I was hoping for Shino, but he outright refused. He still came and was a guest, but it was pretty apparent he wanted nothing to do with the official stuff. I don't blame him." Shikamaru smiled, remembering the wedding all too clearly. Temari giggling, mumbling something about Akamaru in a bow tie, and making Shikamaru chuckle as well. "Still I guess we have some real catching up to do. Temari, do you mind Chouji staying for dinner." Temari instantly shook her head, still smiling. "There you have it. Why don't you take a seat, Chouji?"

Chouji bowed to Temari, and then turned to Shikamaru, smiling. "I think I'll pass. I'm not sure if your furniture could take my weight. I may not look it, but I am a lot heavier. I think I weigh near five hundred now, or at least that's what the scale said." Temari looked shocked at this, and Shikamaru simply shrugged. Still at this answer Temari walked back into the kitchen, and pulled some more ingredients out of the fridge, and cupboards, and put two more pots on the stove, knowing that Chouji would no doubt eat quite a bit. "Anyway, I was wondering what happened with Naruto, and Hinata. I was in the Hokage's office, and Hinata said that she beat him half to death. I laughed at first, but it was all true. I never expected Hinata to attack Naruto of all people."

Shikamaru nodded, a bit of irritation appearing on his stoic face. He had been one of the six Anbu to pull Hinata out of that apartment, and had viewed just how bad the scene was. Naruto, and Ino were destroyed. To put it as nice as he could he would have said that Ino would have at most had two hours without help, Naruto probably only 15 minutes. "Ya, it was pretty bad. Took six of us Anbu to pull her out, and she was still fighting all the way to the lock up. Naruto was nearly dead already, and way lucky to get out of there alive. Ino could have probably lasted a bit, but we pulled her out too. Seemed like Hinata got a bit more than she bargained for 'cause Ino was naked, and Naruto was only wearing boxers. I don't know the specifics, but apparently Ino isn't going to be able to move for a good few months if not longer. Kami only knows if Naruto will ever recover at all. If he does physically I can guarantee he won't mentally. When we finally stabilized him he started muttering something in a scared tone. I couldn't tell what he said, but he seemed pretty scarred in every respect. It almost made me just wanna throw in my resignation, this whole troublesome Anbu work."

Chouji was taken aback by this, sitting down on the floor in awe at Hinata doing something like that. Ino, and Naruto doing things together another big whipping of his mind. He thought on Naruto, and Ino together in one room, no clothing, and instantly felt angry. Still he couldn't blame Ino, nor Naruto. Chouji was pretty, and Naruto was handsome. At least he was when Chouji was last in Konoha. Chouji doubted Ino would have ever fallen for him anyway, and after all Ino never really acknowledged Chouji before, so why would she have after he got back? "I see. Why do you think Hinata did that? I don't see her attacking Naruto, and Ino simply because she caught them in the act. There must have been some reason."

Shikamaru shrugged. "I was on Cleanup Duty so I got to ask some questions here, and there. Naruto's creepy neighbor lady said that she heard most of it. Apparently she listens to Naruto all the time, which is not right, but it helped us out some. Naruto was having his fun, and when he was closing the door on Hinata he said something to her. Called her a freak, or something, and she went ballistic. Apparently he also said a lot of other things, but that is not remotely the point. What matters is that Hinata could face serious charges for this. For all I know Tsunade could just send her to that shinobi prison, and be done with it."

Chouji was frozen in shock for a moment, and Shikamaru looked at him with a questioning glance. Horror was spread across Chouji's face as he thought about that. None but the worst criminals deserved to be sent the the high security shinobi prison, and Hinata would never be able to live there. Chouji had no particular feelings for Hinata, but that place was by far the least likely place for someone of Hinata's personality to survive. "A-Are you serious?"

Shikamaru shrugged at this. "I can't be certain of anything, Chouji."

A few hours went by, and Chouji, and Shikamaru parted from the recent events, and went to what had happened while Chouji was gone. Kiba had apparently gotten together with Ayame, a fact that Chouji would have to congratulate Kiba on when he got the chance. Although they were not married news was from Shikamaru that Kiba was planning to propose in the next few months. Shino has gotten married, and had a little boy. Apparently Shino had met a fine woman on a mission to the water country who controlled bugs as well, dragonflies it seemed. Tenten, and Neji were apparently going steady, but Neji was still fighting the main family to get the permission to marry her.

Strangely enough Rock Lee had settled down with a young woman from the moon country, apparently having returned back to the country for some vacation time, and to check up on an old friend from back in his genin days. According to Shikamaru Chihara, Lee's wife, was very relaxed, and kept Lee from going insane with training, insisting he needed to go slower through life. This made some sense considering the next bit of info on her revealed her to have a kekkei genkai that could slow space, and time around her, having learned its full abilities after joining Konoha and bettering herself towards becoming a very able ninja.

Of course Ino, and Naruto had gotten together as Chouji already knew. Sakura had also found love in the form of Uchiha Itachi, who she had discovered still alive after supposedly dying by Sasuke's hand. He apparently went blind after recovering from the main battle, and Sakura found him two years afterward, living the life of a poor hermit. She healed his eyes, and he was grateful to her, the fire's of passion sparking between them instantly. Apparently Itachi was also on the side of Konoha once again. He had admitted the wrongs he had done to Konoha, and Tsunade, although hesitant on not simply ending him, decided to welcome him back into the village after he had handed over some information of the orders to eliminate the Uchiha clan on the orders of the elders of Konoha, who were quickly grabbed up by the hand of the law, and deemed guilty based on the evidence set against them.

After a long meal of rather epic proportions, and great conversation between the Nara family, and Chouji the Akimichi decided he would be on his merry way. Chouji walked through the moonlit streets of Konoha, smiling as he passed Ichiraku Ramen just as it was closing up for the night, stopping in to congratulate Ayame, and get a wonderful welcome back from Teuchi in the form of a voucher for 100 bowls of Ichiraku ramen anytime he wanted as long as he didn't eat all 100 bowls at the same time of course. Chouji hastily accepted the generous gift, and was shooed out by Ayame so that they could clean up, and shut down.

Further down the road Chouji was heading home, back to the Akimichi complex when he saw a ragged figure stumbling toward him. Upon closer spotting it turned out to be Hinata running, her clothes torn to shreds, and her body looking to be beaten, and bloodied. Chouji immediately ran toward her only to be stopped by Hyuuga Hiashi himself, the head Hyuuga looking high, and mighty even as he aged. "You. This is none of your business, Akimichi. Go back to your home at once. This is Hyuuga business." Without waiting for an answer, Hiashi turned to Hinata's scared figure, and advanced on her. The Hyuuga heiress sobbing as she had been pushed to the ground. "I can't believe you. I took care of you, and kept you alive, and this is how you repay your father? Even if they have sealed your chakra so it can't be used anymore I won't have your existence ruining my good reputation. I helped give you life, and I will now take it from you!"

As the head Hyuuga lifted a hand to bring down onto his daughter Chouji could no longer stand to watch, nor could he leave. He ran forward, and grabbed the Hyuuga lord by the arm, and swung him backward, sending Hiashi flying into a nearby wall, the other Hyuuga immediately flying at Chouji, ready to kill him at once. Twelve open palms slammed into Chouji from all around, the Akimichi tensing up his body as the juuken style strikes were absorbed into a super dense layer of fat he stored on his torso. It was Chouji's turn, and the Akimichi formed an intense amount of hand signs at an alarming speed, his whole body erupting in flame, the Akimichi emblem on his armor having a deep blue flames floating in front of it as Chouji swung a horribly over sized fist out into three of the Hyuuga shinobi, sending the men flying.

The remaining Hyuuga guards were not quite sure what to do at this point, but Chouji would not let them get the mind to make another move on him, more hand signs being formed, and Chouji's massive foot rising only to fall flat soled against the ground, shaking the foundation of the street, and causing the earth to move up from ground level and grabbed the remaining Hyuuga guards, pulling them into the ground to neck level. Hiashi by now had recovered, and was on his feet, stepping toward Chouji. "I told you Akimichi, that this was not your business, but now I suppose I will have to tell the hokage that we were viciously attacked by you as we chased down our own to attempt to bring her to safety." Chouji was enraged by this comment, and advanced on Hiashi as the Hyuuga lord went into immediate juuken stance, activating the 128 palms technique passed down by the Hyuuga line, and catching Chouji right in the strike zone.

The scene was like some horrible scene of a punching bag being mutilated by a small boxer, Chouji not being ready at the least for Hiashi's attack, and taking about half the actual effect of the blows thanks to his super dense fat. Still the damage was extreme, and Chouji fell backward onto the ground, twitching, and unable to move, though all too able to see the ensuing violence of Hyuuga Hiashi beating on his own daughter with killing intent, Hinata entirely unable to protect herself. When Hiashi thought that Hinata could move no more Chouji was already slowly getting back up, but was soon kicked to the ground by the Hyuuga lord, the three Hyuuga guards not having been imprisoned in the earth now beating on Hinata instead. "You are too great a bother for me now Akimichi. I guess you happened to simply be at the wrong place at the wrong time, so it is not wholly your fault. I will make this as quick, and painless as I can, and show you reasonable mercy." At these words Hiashi's open palm flew down at Chouji's chest, hitting him in the heart, and sending Chouji into immediate shock. The world soon went slowly black as Chouji was sure he was losing his life that very night.

TBC

Ya I know! Cliffhangers are a bitch, huh?

Anyway, not to worry people. This is ,after all, a HinaChou fic, and I did say that lemons were going to be involved so obviously Hinata, and Chouji are gonna be okay for the most part.

Also so everyone knows. By sealing Hinata's Chakra it meant that Hinata's usable chakra has been permanently locked in place so she can't use justu anymore. Ya I know it sucks, but Tsunade made the whole executive decision to permanently discard Hinata as a Ninja, and make it so she couldn't use her dangerous abilities to hurt anyone anymore. Of course she will still be able to use the Byakugan since you can't really stop it's existence, but aside from that Hinata is just a civilian now, albeit a horribly scared, sad civilian.

I will try to get the next part in fast!

Yours, Tankou001


	3. Trench Coats and Canines

Pulchritudinous

A Chouji x Hinata Fanfic

Hey Everyone! Tankou001 here to give you the third chapter of Pulchritudinous.

To all of you who may be wondering, No the last chapter fight scene was not a joke, nor dream, Chouji just got his ass handed to him XD

This chapter, and the next few chapters will revolve mostly around Hinata, and Chouji getting to know each other better. There is gonna be very little action as far as fighting goes, but some definite adult themes here, and there. Please keep an eye out for various hints, and clues of long lost characters XP

Also this chapter will feature Itachi. Yes the former Akatsuki sun, and moon king will be showing up for some festivities, and he will be just one of the guys like everyone else. As said in the previous chapter Itachi has become married to Sakura, and you will find out how he is so strangely accepted back into the village in this chapter.

This fic, overall, is not supposed to be canon in many ways at all, so please bear with me, and try to keep it in mind XP

BTW, this chapter revolves solely around Chouji so be patient. Hinata's chapter is the next one.

HR

Chapter Three: Trench Coats and Canines

Chouji woke up groggily in a hospital bed, his chest wrapped up in bandages, the window shining in on him, showing the light of the morning sun over Konohagakure No Sato. What had happened? He remembered fighting some Hyuuga guards, and being beaten to unconsciousness by Hyuuga Hiashi, but everything was all one big blur. He slowly sat up, rolling his legs off the side of the bed, and looking around, someone on the bed across a curtain from him. As Chouji stood up slowly he walked to see Inuzuka Kiba sitting on the other bed, a smile across his face, and Akamaru, the gigantic dog on the other side of the bed smiling a canine grin at Chouji being awake.

"About time you woke up, big guy! Honestly, I thought you would never open your eyes." Kiba stood up, and stepped two steps to Chouji, grabbing his hand, and shaking it fast. "Geez, it's been forever buddy. And I thought you were fat, how could I have possibly seen this big change? You look like the picture of fitness, man!"

Chouji looked at Kiba in slight shock. Kiba was very mature looking now, but had the same playful personality. What really shocked Chouji was Akamaru, the dog being roughly six feet tall at the shoulder now. No dog should ever get that big in Chouji's mind. "What... What happened? Wasn't I fighting Hyuuga Hiashi."

Kiba suddenly looked grim, and nodded. "Ya, it was pretty intense. Looked like the Hyuuga Head was beating on ya pretty fierce. Me, and Akamaru were celebrating with Shino last night, and we happened to walk by your location. If we had been any later that high, and mighty asshole would no doubt have finished you two off. Still Shino, and I took care of them. No worries. Hyuuga Hiashi is being taken in tomorrow for interrogation, and the rest of the Hyuuga guards as well. Apparently someone else caught it all on tape too. This crazy cat woman who lives right next door to Naruto's old apartment caught it all, and despite how scary she is I am glad we had some hard evidence. Poor Hinata really hasn't had a good.."

Chouji suddenly grabbed Kiba, and shook him a bit. "What happened to her?! Is she okay? Why was she being attacked by her own family?"

Kiba slipped out of Chouji's grip, and pushed him back, smiling. "No worries, man. Hinata is fine, if not a bit shaken up. Poor girl has enough on her plate as it is with her chakra sealed up now. She had no chance not being able to use her jutsu to defend herself, and Hiashi took the chance to get rid of her so she wouldn't scar his perfect political reputation. As of right now Hiashi may be next in line for Chakra sealing for attempted murder of his own family, and innocent bystanders, that's you, but we can't be sure that he won't use some crazy political action to weasel his way out of this. Hinata is waiting for Hokage baa-chan to make the final choice on whether she will stay a civilian, or be able to become a ninja again, and get her chakra unsealed. Honestly I say just let Hinata resume duty. She is having enough mental issues over Naruto, and the attack on her life., Give her a break." Kiba sighed at this, and shook his head, Akamaru making a low whimper. "Still not all is bad. After all I did say that Shino, and I were celebrating"

This piqued Chouji's interest. Why would Kiba be celebrating anything? It was certainly not what Chouji saw as the time to celebrate, and he looked at Kiba, questioning the decision through the gaze. Kiba then through his hands into the air happily, and cried out "I'm Getting Married, Man!" Akamaru barked, his loud, booming bark echoing out Chouji's partly open window. "I asked Ayame a few days ago, and she said yes! The best part of it is that you are back. I was thinking that since you are back, and I kind of took your place at Shikamaru's wedding you could be my best man! It would mean a bunch to me if you would. I already asked Shino before I heard news of you getting back, but he shied away instantly for some reason, although he is coming to the wedding as a guest. Whatya say, Big Guy?"

Chouji looked awestruck at this newfound development. Ayame hadn't told him the previous night that she was getting married, and Chouji guessed that such would be one of the best reasons to celebrate if there ever was one. He smiled a bit, and nodded "It would be my pleasure to be your best man."

This earned a hard slap on the back from Kiba, and another happy bark from Akamaru. "Well let's get going then. The doctors said you would be set to leave as soon as you woke up, and that all you needed was rest, and relaxation for a while. Apparently The Hyuuga head broke a rib of yours, but Baa-chan fixed you right up so just don't strain yourself. I've got the perfect R&R place for us to go, just us guys. I rented the place out for the day." Kiba led Chouji out of the room to find Shino standing just outside across the hall, his trench coat colored deep red, and black.

Chouji smiled as he held a hand out, and Shino took it, shaking it slowly. "It's nice to see you after so long, Chouji-san... We have missed you in your time of absence. I got you a welcome home gift." Shino reached into a pocket, and pulled out a small box with many small bugs in it. "Consider it a gift from the Aburame clan. They are gem beetles. At night they change into bright colored bugs that glow like gems. There is enough in this container to start a small colony of them so treat them well. They like loamy soil, and they eat anything from vegetables, and fruits to other bugs."

Chouji hesitantly took the box, and smiled at Shino. It wasn't exactly what he had wanted, but it was kind of what he had expected if any gift was given to him by Shino. After all what would he get as a welcome home present from a bug guy, but shiny bugs? Still it was a nice gesture, and Chouji would take good care of them. "Thanks a lot, Shino-san. So where are we headed for this R&R? Is anyone else coming with?"

Kiba laughed, and patted Chouji on the back. "Always right to business, eh Big Guy? Of course others are coming. I invited Lee, and Neji, and Shikamaru, and all the other guys. Regretfully Naruto can't make it for obvious reasons, abut it's all good. All the guys for the most part are getting together. Even some new faces will be there. I hear Sakura-chan even bugged her husband into coming with. By the way, I am not sure if you have learned this yet, but Sakura, and Uchiha Itachi got hitched so when you see him don't attack. He is a good guy now."

Chouji nodded at this, and smiled. "Shikamaru told me about it. I am fine with it anyway. As long as he was to be greeted cordially at the door I doubt I would have reason to raise alarm." Chouji walked with the three some ways until they found themselves at the Hyuuga compound, Neji waiting at the entrance with a robe in hand. Chouji quirked an eyebrow at this, but did not question it, and was greeted cordially by Neji who didn't seem in the mood for talking much. Eventually the group met up with Lee, and it turned out that he had not changed much at all. He started ranting about how youthful Chouji looked, and how well he had turned out, and before anyone knew it Lee was on a tangent, ranting about many things that Chouji could simply not care less about, but Chihara, Lee's wife came out while Lee was in mid sentence, and tapped him on the shoulder, Lee's movement, and speech slowing considerably. He soon realized that he sounded strange, and slowly turned to Chihara, smiling embarrassed before his actions went back to normal speed. This earned a laugh from everybody. Even Neji chuckled, and Shino almost looked to have made a small scoff at the event.

Eventually the group walked through all of Konoha picking up various people, Shino's five years old son included. The five year old Aburame took after his father in every way, right down to the sunglasses, and silence. Shikamaru joined them as well, bidding farewell to Temari who seemed to be screaming at him for something, and in the end the group made a hasty retreat as Temari could be seen pulling out her giant fan from inside the doorway, and making threatening calls at them. Upon more walking, Chouji found the group to have left Konohagakure proper, and walked steadily into the forest outside the wall. Eventually they reached a hill with a small lodge that Kiba had been bringing them to. Chouji had thought it was strange that everyone had robes with them, and now knew why this was so. The lodge turned out to be an Onsen Inn which was built about a year after Chouji had left for his trip. Kiba had rented the place out for his little bachelor party to celebrate his getting married.

Inside the group met up with Kakashi, Iruka, Konohamaru, Udon, and Sai. The already there shinobi all gave Chouji a warm welcome, and Chouji felt a bit out of place being in his Shinobi armor when everyone else changed into Onsen robes for the occasion. This was easily remedied as the guys all went in on buying chouji a robe which was made at the lodge for him that very day. It was maroon, and gray, and matched Chouji's clan armor. He was happy that the guys had done it for him, and they seemed happy about it too. Soon enough after everyone settled in Uchiha Itachi stepped into the Onsen, and everyone yelled out with joy that he had arrived. Itachi still was his old, indifferent self, but on occasion cracked a smile, being a good person deep down despite his previous crimes. Apparently he now lived as Uchiha Hibata so that his name wouldn't arouse panic, and his story was that he was a MIA Konoha Shinobi that had been missing long before Itachi slew Uchiha from Konoha. He had returned with Sakura as a partially blind man a few years back, and over the course of a year his sight had been fully restored through Sakura, and Tsunade's medical jutsu skills. Closer delving revealed that he, and Sakura were expecting a child, and the Uchiha line would slowly be restored.

Over the next few hours much drinking, and singing, and festivity occurred. Dango was being passed put by the plateful, and everyone was having a merry time. Apparently despite her crimes Hinata had been invited to Ayame's celebration at a similar onsen around the mountainside since Hinata was not a worry now that she was just a civilian. Chouji secretly worried for her, but eventually one of the group found out that he was silently bothered. Shino stepped up to him as he sat at the sidelines, staring at his last dango n the plate, having not stopped simply looking at it for about five minutes. "This isn't like you Chouji-san. Is something the matter?"

Chouji jumped a bit at Shino's sudden appearance. He had not seen the Aburame shinobi go up to him, and as always Shino's appearance was never expected. "I..I am fine... Just thinking. A lot has happened in my time away."

Shino hmm'ed, and sat down next to Chouji, looking at him, his face for once in a long while imparting a bit of emotion for the first time Chouji had ever seen. Although very little, Chouji could see a bit of concern on the Aburame's face. Her grabbed the dango, and picked off two of the three balls, putting the last of it on the plate in Chouji's hand, knowing better than to take the last piece with Chouji "You know, Chouji-san. I can sense that you are having some special troubles. I can't say what they are for certain, but I can make an educated guess. You are worried about Hinata, am I right? Do not worry yourself in her matters. I understand that you may feel bad for what happened last night, but it will come to justice. Know that if you have any problems with something personal I will be happy to help."

Chouji smiled, and nodded at Shino. Shino truly was a nice guy. Chouji just had never noticed it before it seemed. Perhaps Shino was right. Maybe he just needed to throw his worries aside for a bit. After all this was a party, and he would hate to disappoint his fellow party goers. Chouji ate the last piece of Dango, and the group went to the bathhouse, and dipped into the hot spring water. It was amazing, and the whole group could be heard sighing in the pleasure of the hot water as they sank into the bath in unison. Chouji felt suddenly very relaxed as Kiba immediately pulled out a bottle of sake from what seemed like nowhere. Chouji, along with half of the others just stared at Kiba strange until Kiba smiled and said., "Come on, guys. You can't tell me that this isn't the right place! I brought cups too, and the sake is good for the moment!"

Immediately everyone seemed to be agreeing, and everyone got a cup., and some sake including Shino's son, Shiba. Chouji gladly took some sake, and sipped at it with the rest of the people. Apparently it turned out that Kiba had not just rented the place for a day, but for a week, the group was staying for that time if they liked, and all but Chouji had apparently called off work through Tsunade for that week as well, making sure that their schedules were empty as they took the time to relax. It also turned out that the people staying would have to do a bit of housework, like chopping wood once a day, or helping in the kitchen to make food, but the work was minimal, and the group was more than pleased to switch off a few minor chores for a week of luxury. Not like their jutsu couldn't do most if not all of the work.

TBC

HR

Hey everyone! This chapter is a bit short so I apologize for that first. Still it makes a bit of sense since Hinata doesn't show up at all in this chapter, and I am waiting for the next chapter to be all for her where Chouji can be assumed to just be relaxing at the Onsen Lodge for the week.

As you can see Itachi is a good guy, and will be a common appearance in later chapters along with a blue haired beauty I have arranged to be present in this fic

Please review, and I'll be posting the next chapter soon enough

Yours,

Tankou001


	4. Heated Fears With Many Tears

Pulchritudinous

A Hinata Harem Fanfic

Hey everyone! Tankou001 here with a new chapter of Pulchritudinous! Sorry for the long wait for those of you that often read this story. Lately I have been caught up in life, and for some reason just haven't had the muse for this story, but I recently had a burst of muse, and I am back to writing Pulchritudinous.

As you may have read last chapter Kiba got engaged to Ayame, the Ichiraku Ramen girl, and all of the guys had a big day out at an onsen. This chapter occurs at more or less the same time, though at a different onsen that Ayame, and all the other girls are at, Hinata definitely included ^_^

Basically this chapter is all about Hinata, and her bit as the last was about Chouji and his little thoughts.

Enjoy! ^_^

{HR}

Chapter Four: Heated Fears With Many Tears

Hinata sat idly on a bench at the Onsen that Ayame had invited her to. The whole group of people that were with Hinata were staying a week at the onsen to commemorate the engagement of Kiba, and Ayame. In truth was very happy that her teammate, and Ayame were getting married, but she had so many more things on her mind the excitement had been easily torn from her. The Hyuuga slowly looked at her wrists, and noted the seals that had been placed around them. Coiling lines that encircled her wrists kept her from using her chakra now that it had been sealed up, and she was no longer a ninja, but a normal civilian awaiting word on whether she would ever again use a jutsu.

Slowly Hinata had already begun to realize that her chances of ever taking part in a ninja mission were slim to none, and she truly couldn't believe that her career as a ninja would be ending so suddenly. A figure out of the corner of her eye came into view, and she slowly turned to see Chihara, Lee's wife, step up to her. The woman was, in a word, gorgeous. Chihara was completely flawless head to toe, and Hinata had never, even on a mission, seen her need to move any faster than a brisk walk. Hinata knew very well that to Chihara the world was just a clock that could be slowed, sped, and reset. With that knowledge the former moon country woman knew that she never had to worry about getting somewhere.

For the first time in Hinata's knowing Chihara, the moon woman was not relaxed. On the contrary, Chihara seemed outright upset, and sat next to Hinata, concern filling her beautiful violet eyes. "You are troubled over recent events, am I right, Hinata?" Hinata slowly nodded, and a few tears openly rolled down her cheeks as she tried hard to hold in the outburst that she was holding within. "You can cry, Hinata... I know that you were worried about being executed, and even now that the risk of that is over your chances of ever being a ninja again are small. However., even if you are taken away from your life as a ninja know that we will all be routing for you. I was once just a civilian of the moon country, and I know how it is to not have ninja skills. It isn't too bad, you know. If your worries are over your father, and the rest of your family I will have you know that if you are exiled from the Hyuuga clan I would gladly have you stay with Lee, and I until you have a safe home of your own."

Hinata forced a smile, and nodded a bit, but in her mind all was lost. The situation worsened a bit as Shizune stepped over, and looked at Chihara who motioned for the doctor to sit down with them. Ever the one to help Shizune then spoke out to Hinata in an attempt to lighten the situation. "Hinata-chan, please cheer up. As we speak Tsunade-sama is clearing everything for you. The elders may not want you to be a ninja anymore, but I will have you know that Tsunade-sama is all for you, and she is trying hard to clear you for ninja duty again. I am here to help you too, Hinata-chan, and I am sure that by week's end those seals will be removed, and your chakra will be free to use again." Shizune looked nothing but re-assuring when she spoke, and smiled brightly at Hinata in an attempt to make the Hyuuga woman cheer up.

Slowly Chihara's arm wrapped around Hinata's, and the moon woman helped Hinata to the hot spring so that she could soak away her worries. As Hinata stepped into the hot spring, however, her worries did not subside by any means. On the contrary they only escalated with the heat. Dango was starting to be passed around, and Sake to celebrate, and Hinata hesitantly took a Dango while she soaked, and the other women chatted. Everyone that Hinata knew was at the onsen as well save for a few exceptions. For obvious reasons Ino was not at the party, and Tsunade couldn't make it either. Sakura, with her growing belly was lounging on the far side of the hot spring pool, and Temari, also in the advanced stages of pregnancy, was right beside Hinata, talking to Chihara who sat next to her. Ayame was currently arranging something with the Inn owner it seemed, but would be back in a moment, and Shino's wife, Chinmoku, was sitting next to Sakura, making light conversation with the pink haired woman. Tenten sat on the other side of Hinata, and was talking with Shizune who sat next to her. The two seemed to be progressing into a long conversation on types of weaponry, and Tenten was easily showing her knowledge of the subject as Shizune began to get a bit lost in the facts of various weapons that Tenten was bringing up.

Kurenai, and her 11 years old daughter were lounging at one end of the spring, and finally Shikani, and Shikana were playing tag about the hot springs area, Temari calling over to them not to run in the hot spring area every now, and then. In truth it was a very nice place to be had Hinata not been so worried. She only hoped that she would be happy for Ayame's party. Still she guessed there was only so much she could do to calm herself, and soon enough felt a light tap from Tenten on her shoulder. "You alright Hinata-chan? You seem a bit down still... Is it the whole bunch of recent events?"

Hinata blushed wildly, and nodded, ashamed that her unhappiness was so easily seen. "Y-Yes... I am s-sorry for this... I-I-I should g-go..."

Slowly Hinata made to get up, and out of the onsen, but Tenten kept a firm grip on Hinata's shoulder, and pulled her back into the hot spring. "You are not leaving this inn while any of us have anything to do with it. Hinata, this is a happy occasion, and while what has recently happened is not something to be pushed aside we all care for you, and what you did will not sway us away from you. You were pushed to what you did by the situation. Circumstance is the worst enemy of all of us, and we all know how you feel to some degree. We all love you, and we want you to have a good life. I know Naruto was your big crush, but be honest with yourself, Hinata... Was he worth all of those years of fawning over? Hinata, there are plenty of other guys, and we all know you can find someone else that is a million times better than Naruto. You just have to open your eyes, and look for him. You can't expect your Byakugan to lead you to everything. Let your heart lead you to the right guy. He is around, I know it."

A big shout of agreement was made by the other women, and a hand was felt on Hinata's head. Ayame spoke from behind the Hyuuga as she sat down at the edge of the hot spring pool. "It may be my big party, but that alone makes whatever I say fine, and I say that you should let everything out, Hinata. Don't be afraid to cry here. Just because it is a party for fun doesn't mean that you can't cry a bit over something much worse than this is good. I don't know what it is like to be a ninja, but I won't blame you for being down over having you ninja status taken from you."

A round of nods was seen about the pool, even Shikana, and Shikani smiled, and nodded. Hinata was simply dumbstruck at the people around her, and soon streams of tears rolled down her cheeks uncontrollably, and she let her face fall to her hands, crying openly. All of the others came to her side, and embraced her, only wanting the Hyuuga to be happy, and eventually Hinata cried herself out, the heat of the pool now longer filling her with worry, but instead with relief. "Th-Thank you all for this... I-I d-don't know what t-to say..."

"No problem," Tenten exclaimed, "None of us would wish you any harm, or misfortune. We all just want you to be happy, Hinata. Are you all better now that you have had a good long time to let your feelings flow?"

Slowly Hinata sniffed, and nodded, and the rest of the women around her smiled, and nodded as well, showing that they were glad Hinata was alright. Shizune ended up to be the first one to speak once again. "So Temari, you have seen Akimichi Chouji, haven't you? I have to say he has firmed up well over his time away, wouldn't you?"

Temari nodded, and replied, "Ya, he really has. I was a bit embarrassed when I didn't notice him at first. He has really toned up. I feel a bit bad that I personally didn't show interest in him earlier. If I had known he was going to be so fine when he got back I would have grabbed him earlier. He would have been much better than that lazy husband of mine... Still I suppose Shika will always be my only man. He caught me in his shadow early, and I just couldn't stay away."

Chihara giggled, and nodded. "I had never seen Chouji before today, but he seems a nice man, and very handsome. Still Lee would have to be my choice of the two. A faster man that is well prepared to take on impossible odds is my type. Lee brings me up to speed in the world I suppose. Hinata, you used to work with Chouji before he left, right? What did you think of him?"

Hinata blushed a bit, and lowered herself a bit further into the waters of the hot spring. "H-He was always a really nice person t-to m-me, and everyone else... I w-went on a few m-missions with him, b-but we n-never really spend t-too much t-time together... H-He has r-really changed th-though..." In truth Hinata did like the way that Chouji had changed, and he had always been nice to her. He was not someone that she was too attracted to, but he was a very good person as far as friends went.

Some of the others hmm'ed, and others looked at Hinata with interest. Finally Chinmoku spoke up, her voice barely above a whisper, though the blue haired woman seemed to almost be straining to make her dulcet voice as loud as possible. "I haven't yet met him, though he sounds a good sort. Shino talked about him a good few times, and has a few photos of him, though. He looks stable at least. Some of the men of Kirigakure were outright skinny, and I never cared for them, but when I met Shino it was love at first sight." A small dragonfly flew from a tree above the group, and landed comically on Chinmoku's head, it's wings slowly flapping as dragonfly wings often did. Hinata had known Chinmoku ever since she had joined Konoha under permission from Kirigakure's Mizukage, but seldom ever heard her talk above a soft whisper, and even then it was the equivalent of yelling for the woman. Still it made sense if Hinata looked at Chinmoku's name. The former Kiri ninja's name even meant an absence of sound so it only made sense that she hardly made any noise at all. Strangely enough Shino could always hear her even if nobody else could make out that she even was speaking through active listening. It was a bit like she, and Shino spoke to each other through telepathy at times.

"Well Chouji has always been on the overweight side, and apparently he still is for that matter. He says he made a jutsu that compacts, and moves the fat on his body." Shizune cut in, "I suppose that if he really wanted to he could have any general build through that jutsu, and honestly I would love to learn it just so I could move some of the fat in my stomach up a foot or so." Everyone laughed at this, knowing full well what Shizune meant by such a comment, though Hinata blushed a bit. "Still I suppose some of us wouldn't need that kind of thing, eh Hinata-chan?" Now more than ever Hinata felt like fainting, but felt a reassuring hand on her shoulder from Tenten to tell her that it was all just a friendly joke. Still before Hinata could make a comment Shizune continued. "So tell me Hinata-chan, how large are they? You honestly have to tell me your secret. Is it what you eat, or working out. I hear that some people just breath a certain way, and it encourages breasts to grow."

Hinata shook her head, and lowered herself a bit deeper into the hot water that she sat in. "I-I don't kn-know. They j-just sort of g-grew in th-that w-way..." Hinata then struggled to remember what size she was, not quite sure what she was as a whole because her bras had been getting a bit tight as of late. "I-I-I think F... M-My E's have been g-getting a l-little snug lately..."

Immediately a mass of gasps were heard about the hot spring, and Kurenai stood bolt upright, and pointed at Hinata comically. "Alright Hinata! Stand up, I want to see if the water level goes down!" A chorus of laughter broke out, and Hinata grew red as a pomegranate, lowering the rest of the way into the water, her head now completely submerged, and she honestly just wanted to drown at that moment. Still Tenten's hand reached under, and pulled Hinata out after a good 10 seconds of being under, and Tenten looked at her a bit disappointed. Even Kurenai seemed a bit sorry at what she had said. "I am so sorry Hinata. It really was a joke."

Hinata just looked at the water, and nodded. She truly was on edge, but before she could say anything a bottle of Sake was placed in her hand, and she looked up to see Sakura handing out bottles to everyone else as well. "I know that some of us are not allowed to drink any of this, namely me, and Temari-san, but I think we would all do good to lighten up. I got these just before coming here, and although I got some strange looks I assured everyone that it wasn't for me. Anyway, drink up everyone!"

More than happy to lighten the mood Tenten was the first to open her sake bottle, and upend it at her lips, drinking what had to be half of the contents of the bottle in one go. The rest of the women ooh'ed, and aah'ed as the bottle righted itself, and Tenten smiled, her face turning a little red, and Chihara giggled a bit as well. "I do hope Lee hasn't gotten any alcohol in him... I wouldn't want to be called to chase him down." There was another round of laughs, and even Hinata giggled a bit, not able to help remembering Lee's drunken fist style that had only been seen by her once. Still it was a hilarious sight to be seen.

Slowly Hinata began to drink her sake, admittedly not as fast as Tenten, but definitely faster than some of the others. Before she knew it she was hanging off of Shizune's shoulder, and waving her bottle around with the rest of the group, smiling, and giggling loudly. "Who needsh Narutard!" Hinata hiccuped loudly, and with her statement came a great cheer from the others. Temari, and Sakura had been passing out new bottles whenever anyone ran out, and it seemed that there would be no end to the sake that night. "I know I can find a new man in a heart-hic-heartbeat! I j-jusht haf ta w-hic-work at it!"

Another cheer was called, and bottles lifted. Truly the sight was a splendid one, and by then the younger girls had been sent to bed, the time easily past midnight. This allowed the adults to speak without hesitation, and without any need to be worried about accidental underage drinking. Kurenai spoke up after a long drink of sake from her newest bottle. "Y-You know what H-hic-Hinata? Y-hic-You were always my b.. best student! I can't help but t-to think that you are e-easily my first daughter, and th-that Asame is my-hic-my second. Y-You really were goo-hic-good to me b-back when you were under my-hic-my wing." Kurenai made a gesture under her arm as she lifted her bottle up, indicating that her arm was the wing she was talking about.

Hinata burst out laughing in mid pull, and ended up spraying sake out of her mouth before giggling uncontrollably, "Kurenai-sensei, I can't be your daughter unless you, and f-hic-father had.. S-hic-sex! You didn't do th-hic-that did you?" Hinata couldn't hold back a giggle any longer, and did so, trying hard to drink, and laugh at the same time, succeeding in neither, or so it seemed.

Kurenai floated over to Hinata, face bright red, and trying as hard as it could do look serious. "Liste-hic-listen to me, Hi-Hinata... If I ever do tha-hic-that kind of thing with your father... I want you to -hic- kill me. So if you pro-hic-promise me that then I will promise to kill you if -hic- you ever do that with him either."

Hinata, totally oblivious to the fact that Kurenai was speaking of incest unknowingly rose her bottle, and cried out "DEAL!" the rest of the group doing so as well, and Temari, and Sakura sweat dropped at the interesting words that were being thrown back, and forth. The pink haired woman floated to Temari, and smiled, knowing that Temari was easily the only other reasonable person of the group since she couldn't drink alcohol. "You think they realize what they just said?" This earned a head shake from Temari. "Ya, I didn't think so either. I am glad Hinata is at least having fun though.

Temari nodded, and smiled wide as Hinata cried out another cheer of happiness, Tenten having said something about Hinata's breasts. "I honestly think she has gone a bit too far though. Look at her, she just grabbed Tenten's breasts." Sakura turned, and saw Tenten, and Hinata floundering about the hot spring playfully, and shook her head. "Perhaps it would be best if we, the reasonable people, started leading the drunk ones to bed. I am getting a bit tired anyway."

Sakura nodded, and Got up with Temari, the two helping everyone back to their respective rooms. Finally as Sakura helped Hinata to her own room Hinata looked up at Sakura, tears rolling down her cheeks, and eyes full of sorrow. "Sh-hic-Shakura-chan? Did I do a ba-hic-bad thing hurting N-Naruto like -hic- that? I-I didn't mean -hic- to hurt him sho...sho bad. I ju-hic-jusht wanted hi-hic-him to l-luf me..."

Sakura couldn't help but to feel bad for the Hyuuga, and shook her head. "Of course not Hinata, just don't do it again. Honestly I would have beat him around too if you didn't finish the job so well. He was way out of line when he said that."

Hinata smiled a bit, and drank some of her sake before Sakura took it from her hand, and placed it on the desk of Hinata's room after just arriving. Hinata pawed at the air a bit toward the sake, and was slowly led to her bed where Sakura undressed the Hyuuga, and laid her down to bed. "G-hic-Good... I w-wouldn't want Naru-hic-Naruto to get too bad-hic-badly hurt... Even if -hic- he ish an ashhole." Sakura giggled at the last part of what Hinata said, and pulled the blankets over her.

Honestly it was good that Hinata had been able to enjoy herself, but Sakura feared the hangover that the Hyuuga would be feeling in the when she woke up. "Well you just go to sleep. Naruto has always been quick to heal. I am quite sure he will be just fine."

Slowly Hinata fell asleep, Sakura staying by her the whole time, and when finally Hinata was no longer awake she dreamed of a tall man in maroon clothing. He had long, wild red hair, and was broad shouldered, and manly. He seemed so nice too. Hinata struggled to realize in her dream who it was, but couldn't put a name on it until she remembered the source of the dream. What had they all been talking about earlier? Akimichi Chouji, wasn't it? Yes. Chouji seemed like such a nice man. Maybe Hinata would go with him over that stupid Uzumaki Naruto. He had at one point been in love with Ino. No doubt He would want someone else now that Ino had paired up with Naruto. Maybe he would share Hinata's feelings as well.

{HR}

Hey everyone! Hoped you liked the fourth chapter of Pulchritudinous. Honestly it took me a bit to think up how this chapter would go even past my normal writing style of spontaneity. For some reason I couldn't piece together enough stuff to make a chapter, and my mind was totally beating the crap out of me. Still I eventually regained the muse to finish this chapter, and now I let you, the readers, decide if it was good enough.

For those of you who didn't know, Chinmoku is a word that means silence in Japanese, but more specifically mean "absence of sound". I thought it would be fitting for someone who Shino liked, and in truth for anyone who didn't speak much, which I originally wanted Shino's wife to be.

This is actually the first chapter that any real attraction between either one of the main characters occurs, and over the course of the next few chapters Chouji, and Hinata will come together more, and gradually the chapters will be less each of the two individually, and more the two of them together.

Yours,

Tankou001


	5. Discussions And Shoulder Demons

Pulchritudinous

A Chouji x Hinata Fanfic

Hey All! Tankou001 here with the newest chapter of Pulchritudinous. Starting this chapter Chouji, and Hinata start spending actual, quality time together, and this is the first chapter that mutual feelings start to sprout. Also I am adding a bit of fun to this chapter, and you will all see what it is when you read ^_^

Enjoy! ^_^

{HR}

Chapter Five: Discussions, And Shoulder Demons

Chouji strode through Konoha. It had been a week away, and finally the big, week long party had ended. Kiba, and Shino, and all of the other guys had gone back to their homes as well after the very long, and luxurious festivities, and finally were going to get back to everyday life. Chouji yawned as he walked to to Tsunade's office. He stepped in, and inside was the Hokage, and Shizune as usual. They were chatting about various things, and Chouji didn't really feel like trying to catch it. Before he would have been able to, however, Tsunade spotted, and addressed him. "Chouji-kun, it is good to see you. I trust you enjoyed your week of luxury." Chouji smiled, and nodded. "I wish I could have joined Shizune, and the other women, but you know, a Hokage must do her duty. Anyway, I am sure the other two will arrive soon. You should just make yourself comfortable."

Chouji was more than happy to get comfortable in the Hokage's office, and took a seat on the floor. He was sure that the small seats in the office itself couldn't hold him, and so he did not waste time in getting to a place on the ground which he was quite sure had ample strength. Shortly Sai stepped in, and Tsunade greeted him as well, beckoning him to take a seat as well. Apparently not sure why Chouji was sitting on the floor Sai did so as well, and Shizune giggled a bit. Chouji had found out quickly that Sai was not such a bad guy after the week with him at the Onsen. Still Chouji was wondering a bit who the third person who was supposed to be coming was, and when the door opened he was surprised to see none other than Hyuuga Hinata entering the room, Tsunade welcoming her in, and calling Sai, and Chouji to stand back up for briefing. Chouji couldn't help but peek overt at Hinata a few times, finding the Hyuuga woman to be surprisingly well put together after what had happened only a week ago. There was a word for what she looked like, but Chouji couldn't come up with it off the top of his head.

Before Chouji could search through the depths of his mind for that word Tsunade addressed the three Jounin. "Now that everyone is here I would like to address you three on the next main course of your careers as Ninja of Konohagakure. I have found you three as standing examples for a long time, and although all of you have had a few times that you have stepped out of line it is reasonable to assume that I may assign you some very important duties. Hyuuga Hinata, Sai, Akimichi Chouji; I am assigning you three each a team of genin straight from the academy. You three are trustworthy, and able to deal with stresses of protecting others as well as yourselves. Akimichi Chouji, you are assigned; Hatake Anka, Hyuuga Hizano, and Ibana Maya. Sai, you are to be assigned; Nara Shikana, Nara Shikani, and Sarutobi Asame. Finally you, Hyuuga Hinata, will be teaching; Hazumi Ty Dao, Nagamori Kyogi, and Utagau Temano. This assignment is mandatory, and you are not permitted to turn it down, am I clear about this?"

Chouji, Sai, and Hinata all nodded, replying "Yes Sir" immediately, though both Chouji, and Hinata were a bit skeptical about their own ability in teaching people. Sai, on the other hand, was only wondering who his new students would be. He never really had taught anyone, and wondered what it would be like. Tsunade handed the specific folders with the personal information of the new students to Hinata, Chouji, and Sai, and dismissed them. Sai was gone sooner than Chouji, and Hinata could open the door, however, and this left The Akimichi, and Hyuuga to walk with each other at a leisurely pace, not at all in as much of a hurry as Sai must have been. Chouji looked at Hinata as they walked to the lobby of the Hokage tower, and couldn't stop himself from speaking. "So... Hinata-chan? Are you very busy today. According to my folder I have to see my team tomorrow, but I was wondering if you would like to talk about some things."

Hinata hesitated, tripping on the first sounds, but finally finding her voice. "I-I-If you l-like... I s-suppose I c-could stay with y-you f-for a w-while, Chouji-kun." In truth the Hyuuga did want someone to talk to, and the heavy amounts of alcohol, and dreaming of Chouji for the last week had only made her want to speak to Chouji a bit more. Still it was just a little crush. What Chouji had done that night a week ago was just because that was what anybody would do if they saw an innocent woman being attacked. Chouji had no feelings for Hinata, the Hyuuga woman was very sure of it.

"Chouji smiled, and spoke out to Hinata, not quite sure how to start, but started anyway on the subject of Hinata's unsealing. "So they unsealed your chakra coils I see. The rings on your wrists are gone, and you are a ninja again, huh?" Hinata nodded a bit, a light blush appearing on her face for a bit. "That's really great. By the way, who is the Hyuuga Hizano? I need to know who he is if I am going to be teaching him, and I am guessing that you may know about him since you two must be related."

Hinata nodded again. She had never really liked Hizano. The boy had always been rather rude to anyone of the main family, and was an exact replica of Neji save for the fact that he was smaller, and had not yet come around to the fact that not all of the head family was bad. "He is l-like Neji-nii when he w-was a g-genin. H-He is v-v-very quiet, a-and he is v-very tough. He is a-also very g-good at G-Genjutsu. H-His mother w-was not Hyuuga, but he is s-still a Hyuuga m-member. He u-uses the Byakugan very well t-too."

Chouji thought on all of this, and sighed. If this boy was like Neji as a genin then he would be a tough kid to work on even for Chouji, who faced rabid mountain lions daily at one point in time or another. He looked at the papers in his folder, and spotted Ibana Maya, a dark skinned girl with green eyes. She looked nothing like anyone that he had ever seen, and it showed on the paper that she was nine years old, and not native to the Shinobi continent. Still Chouji would be able to get to know all of his team later. Hinata was his main concern at the moment. "So are you excited about getting a team of your own? I would think it would be a good time for both of us to be put in charge of a team. I think you of all people would be a very good team leader, Hinata-chan. Still I don't know how you have gotten better over the years so I would have to make all of my assumptions on how you were nine years ago."

Chouji smiled a bit to lighten the mood, but Hinata could only blush even more. "I... I don't th-think I will b-be any good at being a t-teacher actually... I w-wasn't a very good n-ninja... E-Even N-Naruto-kun said so... I have even wondered after what has h-happened r-recently if I sh-should quit being a n-ninja..."

Chouji frowned, and placed his hand on Hinata, the Hyuuga making a small "eep", and looking at him. "Hinata-chan... I didn't go on many missions with you, but the ones I did I specifically remember you as a wonderful ninja. I remember you as a strong willed girl, and now you only seem better than you were before. Please don't think that you are a bad ninja because I think that you are not only a great ninja, but a great friend. I am sure Naruto-kun was just being stupid at that moment. I am sure he didn't really mean whatever he said."

Tears were flowing heavily down Hinata's cheeks, and the Hyuuga nearly snapped. Everyone took the aside of the "hero", didn't they? She turned on her heel, and looked Chouji in the eyes with her own tear filled, lavender orbs. Anger, and hurt was mixed into her sadness, and she didn't feel like stuttering any longer. "He called me a bug-eyed Freak! He meant every word that he said, and He wanted it to hurt as much as possible... He hurt me like Ino-san would ave hurt you had you come back to see her alone! I couldn't stand to see that slut with her arms around him, and while it was bad enough what had happened he rubbed it in, and called me useless! I don't think you would have just stayed by, and cried! I couldn't take it anymore! Everyone is on Naruto-kun's side, and I can't get anyone to believe what happened. Naruto-kun, Naruto-Kun, NARUTO-KUN!!! Why does everyone like him so much that I am automatically the bad one instead of the victim that he made me?"

Hinata realized what had been said from her very own mouth, and turned on her heel to run away. Her face was a deep red out of anger, and embarrassment, and her eyes sent cascading waterfalls of salt water that descended as tears from her eyes. She felt her head heat up, and her heart hurt, and she just wanted to get away. Still she only got two steps before Chouji's hand grabbed around Hinata's wrist, and she was pulled back into his arms. Hinata looked up at Chouji, and Chouji down at her. "I... I don't think he warrants more attention than you H-Hinata... I know better than to think that..."

Suddenly reality seemed to come into play. Chouji, and Hinata realized just what position they were in, and Hinata pushed herself from Chouji's grip, and straightened up, Chouji feeling horribly guilty, and embarrassed, Hinata hardly different. "I...I'm s-sorry Ch-Chouji-kun... I sh-should be g-going..." Hinata was all too quickly out of site, traveling as what seemed like a bolt of lightning through the streets of Konoha. In fact it was a bolt of lightning, and Chouji was amazed at how the Hyuuga could change her whole body into lightning to get somewhere."

"Too bad buddy... You almost had her there." Chouji heard from his shoulder. He looked over, and saw a miniature version of himself standing on his shoulder, little horns, and a small demon tail on the figure, little pitchfork in hand. The little Chouji wore a silk button up shirt, and loose fitting jeans, belt loose around his waist. "Surprised to see me, eh?"

Chouji would have normally laughed at the miniature version of himself on his shoulder due to the cliché value of a shoulder demon, but most people who actually did see such things were, in truth, schizophrenic. "Wait, I have a shoulder demon?"

The little demon chouji laughed out loud, and nodded as his laughter finally subsided, Chouji thinking it a good idea to get back home. "Ya, that's right. We shoulder demons are that little bit of Chakra inside of you that tells you to beat someone up, or hog the last potato chip all to yourself. I've done quite a bit of that for you over the years actually, seems it really paid of. I think the last, and possibly best thing I have made you do over the years was make you go training for those nine years. You really helped me bulk up, and trim down, buddy."

Chouji could not believe what he was hearing. "So wait... You aren't a part of my conscience after all?"

The shoulder demon looked at him, and smiled. "Pff, no! Who told you that? We are chakra, though partially sentient, like the Bijuu, but seldom do we make a difference in battle."

"So does that make me a sort of Jinchuuriki, or something." Chouji replied

The shoulder Chouji grinned, and shrugged. "If you really want to think of it that way you can. But you aren't nearly that special. Don't think that you really are that powerful because you have a shoulder demon because everyone has one. Some of them just take breaks. Your angel just started his vacation a few months ago as you were coming back. I am taking over from here. That staring into Hinata-chan's eyes was all me, and if she hadn't realized it until later I would have had you go in for the kill I will have you know."

Chouji was a bit unnerved by the whole thing, but shrugged it off, and walked toward his home. The little demon on his shoulder soon hit him on the temple, and he turned his head to look at it. "I hope you are not just throwing all of this off as a big accident. I planned all of this since you saw Hinata-chan getting beaten on a week ago, and you with your human consciousness are not going to ruin your future because you won't listen to me. I am more than just your chakra in some ways, Chouji."

Chouji hmphed, and kept walking, but soon found that his foot refused to move. The little Shoulder Chouji smiled. "See, Chouji? I can control select parts of you depending on what I want. You aren't making your way home as though this never happened. You will march you heavy ass back over to Hinata-chan, and go for the gold, you hear me?" Chouji had to agree that his little shoulder demon was making surprising sense, but was hesitant. He had never been very good with women, but Hinata was a whole new level of woman. There was no way in hell that Hinata would like Chouji, and the Akimichi guessed that even then Naruto still had a better chance than he did. As if reading his mind Chouji's shoulder demon hit him in the temple again, and cried out. "For Kami sakes man, she is single, beautiful, and vulnerable, don't think that way! She is ripe for the picking, and prime for the taking, and I won't have you grab a girl twenty years from now because it is convenient for her! You are going now!"

Suddenly Chouji was running through the midday street to find Hinata, not wholly because of his shoulder demon, but neither wholly because he chose to do so. He couldn't explain it but his little Shoulder Chouji made surprising sense, and he was going to take the little Chouji's words to heart. He was running through Konoha park when he heard Hinata's dulcet voice sobbing in the distance, and without thinking he was running to her voice, finding the Hyuuga maiden crying inn a small clearing amongst some of the many large bushes. Chouji rammed through the bushes, and grabbed Hinata by the waist, pulling her into a marvelous, passionate kiss that could not be matched by anyone else. On his shoulder Chouji heard a small, but definite "Damn Straight!" and knew that his Shoulder demon had thrown him into the kiss proper. Still he didn't care."

Hinata on the other hand had been thrown into a world of chaos at that moment. What had happened to her just then. She was sobbing in the bushes. Oh how she hated Uzumaki Naruto, and suddenly Akimichi Chouji in all of his wonderful presence had burst through, and embraced her, pulling her into the most amazing kiss that Hinata had ever had. The fact that it was really the first kiss that Hinata had ever had was not the point, however, and slowly some little person whispered in her ears. "Kiss him you fool! Kiss him back now! Don't let the fires of your passion go cold ever!"

Hinata made no argument, no question. She would live for the moment, and take whatever embarrassment, and regret appeared later. She wrapped her small arms around Chouji's massive, and muscular figure, kissing him back with complete, and total abandon. She threw her passion, her longing into the kiss with all of her might, and simply didn't want to stop. Chouji's body was as hard as stone against Hinata's soft figure, but his body was a burning, raging inferno of man that Hinata only wanted to caress, and feel further. Oh how she longed to stay the way that she was then forever, and ever. Still she eventually ran out of breath, and so did Chouji. Even ninja of their caliber needed to breath eventually after all.

Hinata looked up at Chouji, and blushed, though not entirely embarrassed. Chouji looked at her, and the Hyuuga wondered only what had brought up the most amazing kiss, and when they could try it again, though she would keep the last bit of the thought to herself if she possibly could. "I..I-I-I th-thought y-you were g-going h-home."

Chouji looked deep into Hinata's eyes, and shook his head slowly, unable to form any expression aside from pure disbelief. How was it that he was holding Hinata in his arms at that moment, the word that he had come up for her earlier racing through his mind in incoherent text that he struggled to translate into a spoken word. "I... I changed my mind... Hinata, I don't want you to be sad, or angry at anyone. I-I want to protect you, and I want you to like me like nobody ever has before. I have never been popular with Ino, or Sakura, or Naruto, or anyone else... I have only ever been welcome in the eyes of two people, and one of them is Shikamaru... The other could be nobody else but yourself. You are so caring, and thoughtful, and you deserve so much more... I don't want you to miss out on what can be given to you."

Oh how Hinata was struggling at that moment. What should she say? What could she say? Did the whole thing even warrant a reply? She couldn't tell, but there was a slap on her temple, and a voice that cried out to her to just kiss Chouji with all of her heart, and soul, and she was not one to argue with a voice that sounded identical to her own, and especially not one that Chouji didn't seem to notice no matter how hard she felt the sting in her temple. She shook her head, and pulled herself up against Chouji, laying her lips back on his in another unbeatable kiss that seemed to make her inner lightning spark about the two of them. In fact little sparks of electricity were flying from the two of them as Hinata held her lips to Chouji's and tried oh so very hard to defy her need for air. She would not let go until she passed out from lack of breath. She couldn't at that time. The world seemed to pause, and as Chouji kissed Hinata back just wished that she would be frozen with Chouji in that position forever. Forget Naruto, forget her career as a ninja... Forget everything in her life. All that mattered then was the kiss that seemed to be able to hold forever.

Again Hinata finally had to give in to the need to breath, and Chouji was no different, and the two parted, a small "ahem" sounding from the bushes that they were in. Sai's head was very clear through a side of the underbrush, and he finally spoke up after about a minute of Hinata, and Chouji together trying to process that they were no longer alone. "I think I am in need of assistance... It seems I have missed some valuable information about what is happening. I have searched through this book, and I don't see any explanation behind why you two are kissing in the bushes."

Hinata finally snapped back to life, and then snapped back out of it as her whole body went red, and she passed out. Normally she would only pass out mildly when near Naruto, but this was a faint for the record books as she pulled herself from Chouji's arms, and slammed her head into the nearby tree trunk, waved her arm, and caused the bush branch to slap her, and finally passed out from the embarrassment of it all, ramming her face straight into the dirt which looked no more pleasant than getting pummeled by Lee after he had unlocked all seven celestial gates. Chouji was not much in the state to answer, but instead grabbed Hinata, and stood up, carrying her out to a bench, and inspecting the small lump on her forehead in silence. Sai walked out with him to see what he was doing, and to get an answer to his question, and Chouji, finally noticing that he would not be leaving, answered that question. "If I knew what had compelled me to do everything I have done then I wouldn't tell you what it was Sai-san. I honestly don't think I will ever know what the hell has happened to me aside from the fact that I may just be schizophrenic."

Sai cocked his head to the side, and opened a small book that he pulled from his pocket. "What is the best cure for Schizophrenia again? Was it mouth to mouth, or perhaps drinking water upside down?"

Chouji didn't bother to answer this question. "Sai-san, do you ever find that there is a little version of yourself of your shoulder that tells you what to do? Maybe something that tells you what you should do with women, or that tells you to perhaps steal food, or write bad things about people?"

Sai looked quizzically at Chouji, and shook his head. "I think I once felt that, but I don't think that I have felt such a thing since I have been trained under Danzou-sama It has been many years since I have felt that kind of thing, but I believe that you are referring to the old philosophy of shoulder angels, and demons which are depicted to a person as a smaller version of themselves, and tells them what to do that is right or wrong."

Chouji nodded. "Ya, that's it... I think I have one of those, and that made me do it. I never felt it before, but it seems I might just have one, or something like that... I was just talking to Hinata, and things happened, and she ran off, and I couldn't stay away from her... I have been thinking of this one word for her since the meeting with the Hokage, but I can;'t come up with the word itself. There is just something to it."

Sai thought for a bit, and looked at Hinata. "Perhaps the word that you are thinking of is comatose, or timid, or perhaps buxom."

Chouji stared daggers at Sai, and although the emotionally confused ninja didn't truly understand what was going on he was sure that it would be a good time to stop talking. "It isn't something like that. It's like beautiful but bigger, and more serious. I have heard Shikamaru use it once, and I know what it is, but I can't come up with it."

Sai thought for a moment, and finally spoke up. "How about pulchritudinous. Might that be the word you were looking for?" Chouji looked at Sai as if asking what the hell he just said. "Pulchritudinous: a word meant for a person that possesses extreme beauty, or is beautiful beyond compare. I believe that may be the word you are looking for if you are searching for a word similar in meaning to beautiful, but also hard to remember, and quite advanced. Hardly is it a word to be thrown about haphazardly I would think."

Chouji smiled a bit, and picked up Hinata. He was not quite sure where he should take the Hyuuga woman, but of all places he doubted Hinata would have wanted to wake up in her own home where she would be berated endlessly by her family about being a disgrace, and blamed for being weak, and being carried back to her own home by some Akimichi clan man. Despite the fact that it would be embarrassing for both of them Chouji made the executive decision to bring Hinata back to his home, which was now a small house outside of the village of Konoha in a large five acre plot of land. Chouji had wanted the feel of the wild around him when he came back, and Tsunade was more than happy to give him the benefit of buying out the land that was for sale just outside of the village. There was a small hut on the land already, and Chouji planned to take care of it, and add onto it eventually.

After arriving with Sai in toe, and Hinata in his arms Chouji set Hinata down in his bed, and covered her up with the sheets, and talked to Sai for a while. He was none too bad a man at all. In fact Sai was finally, after so many years, beginning to understand emotions, and feel them more commonly. Sai proved an easy conversationalist as well since he was very thoughtful of the people he talked to, and tried only to close any holes in a relationship simply for the purpose of completing his transformation back to a reasonable human being from the emotionless monster that Danzou had once made him.

Chouji couldn't help overall to watch Hinata as she slept, however. Sai was right, Hinata could only be described in that one potent word.. Pulchritudinous described Hinata, and that had been the word that he was looking for the whole day. Oh, what a true word it was.

{HR}

THERE IT IS!!!

Pulchritudinous showed up in the story, and I had planned it to at that XP

I hope you liked this chapter! Recently I have had a huge burst of inspiration, and whenever I sit down at my computer I just gotta write something. Five chapters of various stories in the past two days, I tell you I have hit some sort of blast of muse XP

Actually two of those chapters are of a separate story that I am making which is another Naruto based one. It is going to be a while, however, until I publish it because I already have so many works going on on FF, and I want to reach a far goal with some of them before I finish them XP

For those of your who read some of my other fics, namely Animal Magnetism, some of the genin are OC's from those fics, and I really just wanted to re spec them for genin stuff since I am naturally lazy like that XD

Yours,

Tankou001


	6. Trouble On The Team

Pulchritudinous

A Chouji X Hinata Fanfic

NO OPENING AUTHOR'S NOTE XD

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA :3

Chapter Six: Trouble On The Team

Chouji sighed as he stood at the meeting point for his team. Why were they so late? He had been waiting at that very point for over an hour, and for some reason his team hadn't arrived yet. He looked up as he heard a noise, and spotted a petite white haired girl running toward him over the grass covered field. Her white hair was set back like Anko's always had been, and Chouji realized that the first student to arrive was Hatake Anka, the daughter of Kakashi, and Anko. He waved to her, and the little girl ran up to him frowning "You're late, Anka-chan... Where is the rest of the team?"

The little girl shook her head, and shrugged, clearly not knowing. She had a mask just like her father, and a mesh shirt with an open jacket over it just like her mother. It was funny that she had incorporated the attributes of both parents in her wardrobe. A sound was heard from far away, and Chouji turned his head to spy a dark skinned girl similar in height to Anka. From the looks of it she had a spear in hand, and as she closed in on Chouji the Akimichi sensei raised an eyebrow. "I trust that is some sort of family heirloom..."

The little dark skinned girl nodded enthusiastically. "Maya brought her mother's spear. Last thing Maya has of mother from old home!"

Chouji sighed, and leaned up against the tree that he had been leaning on the whole time. "I see. So you are Ibana Maya then? It's good to meet you Maya-chan... Now where is Hyuuga Hizano?" Chouji really didn't like the fact that a Hyuuga member, a clan that prided themselves on perfect timing, and all that, was late to the first day on his new team. He looked about, and spied something out of the corner of his eye. A small child looking at him from behind a tree nearby. Chouji sighed, and turned on his heel, reaching to the tree with a growing hand, and ripping it clean out of the ground. "So that is where you are... Why didn't you make yourself known to me earlier? You are Hyuuga Hizano, right?"

The young boy did look Hyuuga as well. His eyes were a faded lavender, almost pearly white. It was a clear sign of the byakugan. He didn't seem to care that his teacher had just ripped the tree that he was hiding behind clean out of the ground. In fact he looked rather hostile already. "I just got here... You shouldn't need to ask me useless questions..."

Chouji frowned, and stepped up to Hizano, setting the tree down. "I'm your sensei... It's my job to ask you useless questions... anyway, all of you will need to get acquainted... The best way to do that in my opinion is to work together against someone. You will learn in that way to work as a team, and that, no matter what, always stresses friendship. As your teacher you three will be fighting me. I want you to come at me like I was really your true enemy, no holds bar. Your goal is to grab two bells at my hip." Chouji reached into his pocket, and pulled out the two specified bells, jingling them around before tying them to his belt. "Remember guys, work as a team to get them. This is your chance to prove yourself to not only me, but your teammates."

Chouji got into a fighting stance, and so did his students. Before he knew it the four of them were in a melee. Maya was beating her way toward Chouji, and Anka was trying her best to fight through it all. Hizano, seemingly the only one with any semblance of order in his fighting style was taking advantage of any minor opening in Maya, and Anka's cluttered movements, striking in with his juuken style. Chouji, however, was dancing about all blows, redirecting Maya's spear attacks so that the shaft went astray, and whacked Anka in the face, tripping Anka so that she fell into Hizano's strike zone. The three of them were a total mess. Chouji barely even had to move. Eventually he just got tired of it, and told the three to stop, and take a break so that he could explain it all to them. "Alright, listen guys. In truth none of you are any good at this... Hizano-kun... your report said that you excelled in genjutsu in the academy... why didn't I get any eye contact, why no genjutsu? I can understand wanting to carry out your juuken to prove something, but stick to what you are good at. Anka, Maya... that was horrible... You two have no order at all... You tried to push each other out of the way to hit me while you should have been taking advantage of the fact that there are two of you. Get me from both sides instead of beating up each other to get me from one..."

Chouji sighed, and jingled the bells at his side absentmindedly. "Let's try this again. Do it better... Hizano... stick with your talents.. Anka, and Maya, get some order in your attacks... Honestly, I'll have to talk to Iruka-senpai about how he teaches students." The students were about to get back to attacking Chouji, but a massive explosion was seen from a ways away, further out onto the field. Chouji looked back to his team, and called out as he stepped away from them toward the commotion. "You guys stay here! This may be something big. Don't move until I get back."

Chouji ran toward the now rising smoke, and spotted a new team, or so it seemed. Two shorter ninja's seemed to be fighting each other. One had a long silver braid that held a red kunai at the end. The other fighting ninja had long spiky golden hair. The two seemed at a standoff at that moment as well, their other team members, or so Chouji though, standing a bit away. One of the idle members had brown hair, nothing about him stood out however. The last member was the tallest, and had long, beautiful raven hair. She had amazing lavender eyes that Chouji could see well even at a distance. She looked rather worried, and tried to step in, but as attacks flared out she had to step back. She looked awfully familiar as well. Chouji only then realized that the woman that he saw was Hyuuga Hinata. The Hyuuga woman seemed absolutely lost in trying to cease the fighting between what must have been her two students.

Chouji ran up to Hinata, and tapped her on the shoulder. The scared Hyuuga turned to him, surprised, and tried to talk as clearly as she could. "Th-They s-started fighting, and th-they won't s-stop!"

Chouji nodded, and looked at the two genin who, despite their rank, were causing a great amount of damage on their surroundings. The girl, who must have been Hazumi Ty Dao, caught fire to everything around her it seemed, and zoomed from here to there on the battle field almost faster than Chouji's eyes could catch. Her skin was red, and seemed to be alight with heat. The blond, Kyogi, on the other hand had strange eyes now that Chouji looked at them. They were ice blue, and seemed to blast out rays of something or another when he focused on his opponent. It was clear that the fight was out of hand. Chouji would have to step in. He quickly stepped toward the fighting pair, but as Ty Dao ran past him to get to Kyogi Chouji was blown backward by a fierce blast of heat, and wind kicked up by Ty Dao's speed. Clearly Chouji couldn't catch her without aid of his jutsu.

Chouji slammed his palms together, and cried out, "Earth Style: Hungry Mud Jutsu!" Instantly the ground at Ty Dao's feet went wet, and muddy, and the Genin couldn't move, or wouldn't have been able to if the mud had stayed mud. Instead all of the water in the ground evaporated instantly, and became like desert ground, parched of any life, or water. Chouji sighed, and placed his hands together again. "You asked for this. Illusory Arts: Frozen Time!" Instantly Kyogi stopped swiveling his head toward Ty Dao, and Ty Dao stopped running in mid stride, staying perfectly still. This didn't stop Ty Dao from being so intensely hot, and if Kyogi was in the middle of firing his eye rays off it wouldn't have stopped that, but Chouji knew what to do now. "Earth Style: Grasping Hands Of Stone" Immediately the earth rumbled, and great stone hands reached out from the ground, grabbing Ty Dao, and Kyogi. The genjutsu undid itself and the genins found themselves stuck in solid rock.

Chouji stepped up to Ty Dao, who seemed to be struggling incredibly, but soon calmed down, and looked very feverish. Kyogi smiled, and focused his eyes at Ty Dao, but a great stone finger extended in front of his face, and therefor took away Kyogi's ability to use his eyes. "What the hell happened between you two?!? Hinata, what happened?"

Ty Dao looked up feverishly, and closed her eyes, not bothering to answer. Still Kyogi had plenty of fight left in him, and spoke out. "That Kagerou dike insulted me! She deserved to get decked a few good times."

The other young man who stood near a now slightly less worried Hinata spoke up. "I don't see that as true, Sir... Kyogi-san called Ty Dao-san out first. He asked her on a date, and when she said no he started insulting her family."

Kyogi laughed, and squirmed in his earthen bindings. "Or lack thereof! Hahaha!"

Ty Dao suddenly stirred in her place, and opened her eyes, her body suddenly turning red again, and exploding out of the great stone hand that held her. She raced toward Kyogi, but Chouji got in her way, catching her burning body in his great hands, and crying out in pain as his skin burned raw against her heated flesh. Chouji let go of Ty Dao with one hand, and raised it upward, bringing it down on the girl's shoulder, and knocking her clean out. He dropped her right away, and stumbled away from Ty Dao, who now lay on the ground. As Chouji looked at his hands he sighed, seeing that not only the hands, but arms that had wrapped around Ty Dao were stripped of clothing, and burnt raw. He looked at the third student who would have to be Utagau Temano. "So what is your crazy ability? Let me guess you can make things explode with your mind."

The child seemed to take no humor in this, but instead formed a hand seal, and a tree grew next to him. Chouji blinked in half disbelief, and shook his head. Of course, Chouji had heard from Tenzou just the last week that the former Anbu had married a fine young woman from Suna, and had a child. It made sense as Temano looked exactly like his father. Chouji shook his head, and stepped up to Hinata. "Are you alright? Can you get it all from here?" From the small hill Chouji could see his own group running toward him, no doubt he had taken too long. "My team is coming. Maybe we could get your students elsewhere. I am sure that whatever Ty Dao used it can't be good." Chouji turned to call out to his own students, and waved his hand in the air. "Hey, guys! Get over here, and help us out. We need to get another genin out of here!"

Hinata hadn't spoken at all, her face more red than a cherry. She looked on as Chouji's three students stepped up, and Maya and Anka grabbed Ty Dao, carrying her out of the village park. Chouji stepped over to Kyogi, and let the stone hand lower, his already injured hand slapping over Kyogi's whole face to avoid any mishaps. "I hope you don't mind me doing this, but I am taking this troublemaker somewhere with a much meaner person than I am. We'll see how the Hokage deals with him. Hizano-san, you can go home. Think on what I have told you about your specialties. We will pick up where we left off after this all blows over."

Hinata finally snapped back into reality as Hizano humphed, and looked at her with great hostility. She whimpered a bit, and tapped Temano on the shoulder. "Y-You can g-go now..." Temano didn't hesitate in taking his leave, and Hinata walked along with Chouji who was enduring the great burning feeling in his arms, and hand whilst carrying a still struggling Kyogi who apparently had an idea what was coming.

Finally when Chouji, Hinata, and an ever struggling Kyogi happened to get into Tsunade's office Chouji set Kyogi is a chair rather roughly, and placed hands on Kyogi's shoulders to keep him from getting away, Tsunade right in front of him, and not looking happy. "Hokage-sama, I think this boy needs a bit of higher education... He picked a deadly fight with his teammate, and tried to strike her with a killing blow when she was already down."

Tsunade looked at Kyogi hostilely, her eyes seeming to peer into Kyogi's very soul, and even Chouji felt a bit scared at the aura that Tsunade gave off at that moment. Finally Tsunade sighed, and stood up from her chair, walking up to Chouji, and Kyogi. She placed a hand on Kyogi's shoulder, allowing Chouji to remove his before letting her grip tighten severely, and causing Kyogi to cry out ion agony, and squirm about painfully. "As I remember, Chouji-san, this student is not your own... He is Hyuuga Hinata's... Do you have any reason for stepping into another teachers team?"

Chouji nodded, his face entirely serious. "The situation had gotten well out of hand. My team, and I were not far from the location, and I was attracted to the explosion that the two had made. I understand if I was stepping out of line, but if the fight had continued without my aid one, or both of the genin involved would have been killed."

Tsunade again sighed. "May I inquire as to who instigated this quarrel?"

Chouji nodded. "The instigator of the conflict was Nagamori Kyogi. Apparently his wounded pride got the better of him at some point or another, and he sparked a battle. At the Moment, Hazumi Ty Dao, the other fighting genin, is in the hospital. No extreme harm seemed to come to her, but she was running a high fever when she stopped fighting. I ordered two of my genin to take her away.

Tsunade looked at Kyogi, a stare coming from her that would turn milk sour. "Akimichi Chouji, let me see your arms." Chouji raised his hands up, and showed Tsunade his horribly burnt arms. They still stung intensely, and the skin, or lack thereof, bubbled slightly. Tsunade cringed, and shook her head. "Hyuuga Hinata, we shall discuss what your duty will be later. For now take Chouji to the hospital, and go about your life like normal until I call for you. Due to these certain circumstances I am calling off all duty of Akimichi Chouji's team 4, and Hinata Hyuuga's team 13 until both sensei, and students are better. I will be looking to Nagamori Kyogi's punishment myself. You are dismissed."

Hinata, and Chouji both stood up straight, and said in unison, "Yes Sir" before leaving the room, and starting immediately as soon as the door closed Tsunade's great, angry voice, yelling at Kyogi. Slowly the two walked toward the hospital, Hinata perfectly content with staring at her feet. Chouji looked over to her, and raised his burnt hand to place on her shoulder. "Don't worry Hinata-chan... I am sure this will all blow over well. I will vouch for you that it was an extreme situation, and that you had no way of stopping it, so just don't worry, and go on with your norm--"

Chouji was, however, cut off as Hinata stepped away from him, and turned teary eyed to look at him. "I told them I wasn't ready to be a teacher! I knew this would happen! I should stop being a ninja! I should stop it all!"

Chouji looked at Hinata in shock, and shook his head a bit in disbelief. He couldn't help it or so it seemed when he suddenly reached forward, and wrapped his burnt arms around Hinata's figure. "No, Hinata-chan... You shouldn't stop... Your life is that of a ninja, and you can't give up on it because you hit a bit of difficulty in training some stupid kids. I a sure you just ne--"

Hinata cut Chouji off, however, shaking her head as though the whole thing was useless. "It doesn't matter Chouji-kun. I will try, but I doubt I will be able to handle my students. They are so high energy, and I just can't keep up with Kyogi-kun, or Ty Dao-chan. Temano-kun is slower, but he regards everything as too weak, and has such scary eyes..." Hinata found herself soon throwing herself into Chouji, burying her face into his chest, the first available place to hide it.

Chouji frowned, and put his burnt arms around the Hyuuga. Soon enough Hinata calmed down, and the two made it to the hospital. Chouji's own students were already there save for Hyuuga Hizano, who had originally been let loose to get home. Maya smiled at Chouji, holding her hands up which appeared to have been bandaged up for some reason or another and Anka turned around to show her back, the jacket and mesh shirt having been torn away, or something, and the flesh similarly bandaged. Chouji assumed Ty Dao had reactivated her power, and burnt his students while they carried her. Shizune, and Sakura soon stepped up to Chouji, and Hinata, and the rosette haired ninja spoke up first. "Honestly I can't believe this happened. Chouji-kun I am glad you were there when you were. Hazumi Ty Dao could have died if that fight had gone on. Poor Anka-chan, and Maya-chan got burnt pretty bad, Ty Dao-chan tried to heat back up on the way, and burnt poor Anka's back. Fortunately Maya was there to restrain Ty Dao. As far as Ty Dao herself goes she is currently taking an ice bath. She needs to get her core temperature down to avoid lasting damage. Her kekkei genkai allows her to raise her body heat for battle, but requires intense fever training first. I don't think anyone could have truly stopped this. Ty Dao, even at the academy was always a quick fuse to light, and even quicker to explode. Nagamori Kyogi is also very cocky. I am glad that the situation was taken care of quickly."

Chouji let out an audible sigh, Hinata not long behind him in the very same thing. Shizune was the next to speak up, spotting Chouji's own burnt arms. "We better get you fixed up there Chouji-kun. Those burns look very bad. Judging from how raw you are I am guessing you grabbed Ty Dao at full heat."

Chouji nodded, and followed Shizune into a room where his arms were covered in a horribly slimy salve that smelled horrible, but instantly took away the stinging pain. Shizune worked at his arms with her healing justu, and healed most of the worst damage, the lesser burns healed up fully. When he was let go a few hours later Chouji only had a few mildly tender areas on his arms, and was told to take a cold shower when he got home. As he stepped out he wasn't surprised to see that his students had gone home, but was surprised to see Hinata lingering, waiting for him. "Hinata-chan. It's late, you should be getting..." Chouji paused for a moment. Hinata couldn't really go home could she? He Hyuuga had disowned her weeks ago. Where exactly did she live now? "D-Do you have a place to go?"

Hinata slowly nodded. "T-Tenten has been h-housing me. I suspect she d-doesn't like it though..."

Chouji walked over and placed a hand on Hinata's shoulder, smiling. "If you need a place to stay, Hinata, you can always stay at my home. Don't worry about troubling me. I think it would be very nice to have you under my roof."

Hinata blushed wildly, and nodded, not bothering to speak. Slowly Chouji guided Hinata through Konoha, and then out of the gates of Konoha. Chouji had, a few weeks ago moved outside of Konoha proper to get a small plot of land in the forest outside of Konoha. He had made a small home with the help of Tenzou, and now lived well. In truth, Chouji only had one bed, his own, but he gladly gave it up to Hinata. Hinata apologized a lot about it, but Chouji assured her that he was fine sleeping on the couch in the living room.

Soon enough Chouji slept alone on the couch of his living room, his arms not bothering him at all anymore. His head buried in a pillow Chouji was effectively lost to the world, and in his dream a small version of him with little horn, a demon tail, and pitch fork standing clear in his mind. The little Chouji wore loose fitting black jeans a belt loose around his waist. His torso was adorned by a have buttoned silk shirt maroon in color. The little Chouji looked unpleased to say the least, and Chouji knew right away that this was once again his little shoulder demon about to chastise him for doing something stupid. "You have GOT to be kidding me... What are you doing out here on this crappy couch when you could be in there getting it on with your goddess? Listen, I understand that she is all broken up and shit, but that, if anything, means THIS is the time to step in. Be her knight in sining armor, man! If you pass up this chance you are nothing but the fat bastard you left Konoha to stop being."

Naturally Chouji was not happy about being called fat, and pointed at the little version of himself which now seemed about as big as he normally was. "Listen here... Me. I don't appreciate being called fat, and I am not going to barge on into Hinata-chan sleeping so that I can cover some selfish goals. Maybe you want me to jump at the chance to get in a bed with her, but I know that at this state you can't control me. I am dead asleep, and you can't wake me up if you tried!"

The demon Chouji laughed and shook his head, swinging the pitchfork down, and narrowly missing Chouji as the Akimichi dodged just enough to avoid getting slammed with a spike. "Truth be told, big guy, I know I can't control you right now, but what you don't know is that Shoulder beings DO communicate with each other. Seriously, what do you think caused Hinata-chan to kiss you back there at the park? Who caused her to stay, and wait for you at the hospital? We plan things together, and while I can't wake you up what the hell do you think Hinata-chan has been doing all night while you sleep comfortable on this couch? I can assure you that she is NOT sleeping like you. He has been wide awake, thinking of what to d and I can guarantee that in a few minutes if that she will come shake you awake." Suddenly the hazy world around Chouji's mind seemed to fluctuate, and the demon Chouji smiled slyly. "What did I tell ya, big guy? Now when you wake up you won't remember a thing, as is the unwritten rule with these little meaningful dreams. I'll guide you along when the time comes."

Chouji angrily grabbed at his demon self, and raised his hand to strike him. Suddenly, however, Chouji's eyes snapped open, and in front of him he saw Hinata, a little version of herself upon one shoulder, pitchfork in hand with a leather bodice tightly fit around her torso, accentuating her already vast décolletage. Another blink, and the miniature Hinata had disappeared. "C-Chouji-kun... It's lonely in that room... C-Could you perhaps sleep in there.. w-with m-me?"

Chouji had no idea what exactly to say tat that moment. Ll he remembered was that he was having an eventful dream, the details of such a dream now nothing but haze in his mind. Now Hyuuga Hinata, the jewel of Konoha, and catch of a lifetime was asking him, inadvertently of course, to sleep with her. What would Chouji say? It seemed the choice was made for Chouji, however, as his mouth moved on it's own. "No problem Hinata-chan. Let me just get up." Now Chouji wasn't normally one to take such opportunities, but it seemed right at that moment, and he got up, walking into his room with the Hyuuga princess.

Chouji lay down on his bed, Hinata following him in, and facing his back. Chouji, shirtless as he lie, could feel Hinata's heated breath on his back. The Hyuuga was wearing a small nightgown that to Chouji seemed almost too small for being socially acceptable. Still Chouji closed his eyes, and tried to not think about it. This grew increasingly difficult as Chouji felt Hinata's petite hand touch his back, and run a finger along a spot on it, as though appraising something on Chouji's flesh. "H-Hinata-chan. What are you doing?"

A quick meep came from Hinata's mouth as she pulled her hand back, and spoke up. "N-Nothing! J-Just... there is a s-scar on you back... Where did it c-come from?"

Chouji sighed, remembering the scar well that he knew her hand traced over. It was one of many torso scars that Chouji had collected in the past nine years. "I was sleeping out in the woods when I first left nine years back. A bear came up behind me as I slept, and as I moved to turn about it sliced my back to shreds. Only one of the major claw marks lasted to form a scar, but I hear it is a big one, and not at all pretty."

Hinata traced her finger over a scar on Chouji's shoulder, and spoke up again. "W-What about this one?"

Chouji smiled a bit at this one's memory. "Three years into my travels I was already far out into the wilderness, maybe a month from any civilization. I was walking around to forage some berries, and a cougar jumped down from the trees, and dug it's fangs into me, ripping at my shoulder. I actually had to tear it off as it gnawed at my shoulder, and that's what left that hefty scar. I didn't know any medical justu out there, and nobody was around for weeks to hep me so I pretty much just slapped mud on my wounds whenever I got them, and moved on. Now that I look back at it most of the injuries out there that I got I covered with mud, and just let them be. It's not a bad method."

Hinata eyed the various scars on Chouji's back for a bit, thinking at how horrible they must have all been when Chouji had received those wounds. "Chouji-kun... Could I... Could I h-hold you for a while?" Chouji paused for a bi, but eventually nodded, and Hinata wrapped her arms gently around Chouji's large, masculine torso. His whole body felt like a slap of warm steel, and Hinata smiled a bit as she held Chouji. After only a bit she fell deep asleep,. Her arms still around Chouji's body as she slumbered, and in her sleep she was met by herself. This Hinata wore a black leather bodice, and a short plaid skirt. She held a pitchfork in hand, and had little demon horns atop her head. Lastly, a little demon tail sprouted from her tail bone, and flicked around playfully.

"Finally you realize I am here!" The little Hinata cried out "Welcome to your shoulder demon, honey! It's been a while since I last saw you. You must have been three years old when I let little miss stutters take over your life. So I can tell a storm is brewing, Hinata. You've got it bad for Chouji-kun, and that is no coincidence. You two are made for each other I will have you know. Now I bet you may be a little scared that I exist, but believe me I am a friend. I'll tell you exactly what I am. As your shoulder demon I am that little extra bit of chakra that tells you to beat people up when they turn you down, or scream names at the top of your lungs when you feel like blaming people."

Hinata was a bit taken aback by all of this, but nodded wearily nevertheless. "You see, when this dream ends you will not remember a thing, but I will help you here on out. You see, I know that you want Chouji to fall for you,and he already has. The only problem is that you two are too shy. Me, and Chouji's demon are going to bring you two potential lovebirds together. Just drift off into a dream now, and I will explain when you will remember what I tell you, alright?" Hinata smiled shyly, and closed her eyes, suddenly floating in images of the strong Akimichi that she currently held outside of her dreams.

Hey all!

Hope you liked this Chapter! As you may have noticed the shoulder demons still are around they will be recurring in this fic.

Sorry it has also taken me so long, but I have been majorly out of muse for fic writing DX I am getting back into it now, however, so all is well ^_^

Yours,

Tankou001


	7. Facing Reality And Active Sexuality

Pulchritudinous

A Chouji X Hinata Fanfic

Hey All! Tankou001 here with a new chapter of Pulchritudinous! You know every time I put one of these chapters on I can just hear all of you wonderful readers out there. "Yay, Tankou001 is so cool for supplying us with a romance story between Akimichi Chouji, and Hyuuga Hinata! He's so cool for writing all this stuff!" Ya, I totally can hear you all saying that XP

Anyway, joking aside, it is really cool that I have gotten so many reviews, and hits for this fic. It was the first one I ever started making, and even though it isn't as big as Animal Magnetism it still has more views on average per chapter, and just as many reviews as Animal Magnetism does. Thanks a bunch guys, you are all awesome.

Have actually come down with a horrible cold, and it really sucks. Nose is all stuffed, and throat is sore, and even my lungs have been beginning to hurt. Still I know it's gonna pass soon enough. Normally only get sick naturally once a year, or once every two years, and I was about due for this. I should prolly get really sick for a couple of days, and be all bed ridden, and such, and then after it all I will feel like a million bucks, and prolly crank out like... ten chapters in four nights. (happened before)

So without further ado and complete, and total abandon I give you all Pulchritudinous Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Facing Reality, And Active Sexuality

Akimichi Chouji woke up slowly. His head was a bit foggy as with every morning, and slowly he looked to his left to see Hyuuga Hinata sleeping next to him as she had been for the past week. The Hyuuga had been kicked out of her own home, and Chouji had offered her the shelter of his own home. No longer living in the Akimichi Compound Chouji had full control over who stayed over, and who didn't of course. Hinata would go to bed in the living room every night, and Chouji would fall asleep, and when he woke up there she would be next to him. It had become commonplace as far as everything went.

Slowly Chouji stepped from his bed careful not to wake the Hyuuga. He would always wake up just before Hinata did, and this gave him enough time to take care of more embarrassing things that arose in the mornings. For obvious reasons Chouji didn't want Hinata waking first and finding something hard poking into her side that just happened to start at Chouji's pelvic region. Such was the life of men Chouji supposed. Slowly he went to getting showered, and ready for the day. He was to get back to teaching today since Tsunade had agreed that his arms were healed enough to resume. Hinata as well was getting back to her teaching schedule, her student Hazumi Ty Dao still having a bit of a fever, but acting good as new, and insisting on getting back to training. The girl ran on a whole different level than most people it seemed.

Chouji was in the middle of flipping pancakes, and frying up bacon as Hinata wandered gracefully, albeit still half asleep into the dining area. "Chouji-kun, What's f-for b-breakfast?"

Chouji looked over with a small smile, and spoke out to the still half asleep Hyuuga. "Eggs, Bacon, and pancakes, Hinata-chan." Hinata smiled slowly and nodded, her eyes drifting closed a few times. She didn't seem at all awake, and Chouji guessed she was in need of some tea, or perhaps a cold shower. The very thought alone of Hinata showering made Chouji blush a bit. "Uh... Maybe you should go get a shower, Hinata-chan. Maybe it will wake you up."

Hinata nodded slowly, and stumbled off to the stairs to head to Chouji's upstairs bathroom. He had made sure that his upstairs bathroom was the best. It was large, had a wonderful shower big enough to hold at least six people in it or perhaps four people Chouji's size. Still it was a great room, and Hinata had taken quite a liking to it, though it was highly soundproof, and Chouji had, once or twice, walked in on the Hyuuga woman showering. Those were "fun" days, though incredibly awkward ones. Slowly the morning went by, and Hinata came out into the kitchen in her new set of clothing. Unlike before when Hinata wore the Hyuuga standard outfit that she had been so accustomed to wearing all the time Hinata now wore a pair of white cotton pants with a black silk shirt, and an open maroon jacket. In truth the black shirt seemed too tight in the chest, but what could Hinata or Chouji do about that? Hinata didn't seem to mind actually, and Chouji could have stood to look a her more since the view seemed to be getting progressively better every time he looked.

The two sat down at the table, Chouji digging in right away, and Hinata eating with dainty bites as usual. It amazed Chouji how Hinata could eat so little, and stay so well put together. Chouji had never seen Ino eat like Hinata at least. Ino always ate normally, like everyone else. Hinata, however, ate with little, delicate forkfuls that seldom even touched her lips, and she always covered her mouth with her hand while chewing. Just watching Hinata eat Chouji normally felt like he was in charm school or something of that nature. Chouji looked at his clock, and realized that he was, in fact, running late. He shoveled another plateful of food into his mouth, grabbed hitai ite, waved to Hinata, and was out the door, mouth still half full.

Hinata herself had more time on her hands, her training session not until later. She finished up her food, and washed the dishes. Chouji had been insisting that such things weren't necessary but Hinata felt it only right to at least work for her stay at Chouji's house, not to mention sleeping in the same bed as the Akimichi. Hinata actually had no idea what compelled her to wake every night and seek out Chouji's company albeit his slumbering company. Still something had told her every night for the past week to sleep in the same bed as the Akimichi. She hadn't understood it either, but it seemed to have gotten her a much better night of sleep every time. Time slunk along, and Hinata looked at the clock as she arranged her ninja gear. It seemed about time to leave so Hinata locked up, and headed out.

Soon enough Hinata was at Konoha Park where she saw Nagamori Kyogi already waiting. The young ninja had stirred up some trouble last time but Hinata wouldn't cave so easily this time. Still it didn't seem like Kyogi was willing to act out just yet, and as Ty Dao arrived he didn't say a word aside from greeting her as one would a friend, and teammate. Temano soon enough showed up, and Hinata greeted them all, and started the training session. Unlike before no arguments started. No student got out of line. Temano had been nothing but wonderful the first meeting anyway, but neither Ty Dao nor Kyogi were starting trouble in the least. When the group finally reached deeper into the forests of Konoha they all began. Hinata thought that tree climbing would more than likely be a good start so she went to explaining, walking up a tree, and handing the students their kunai. "Remember... W-When you walk up you h-have to make sure th-that you don't put t-too much chakra to your f-feet or you will j-just break the b-bark." Hinata told her students.

Ty Dao was the one that chose not to listen in this, and the whole time simply tried to her own natural speed to get up the tree. His worked to a point, but soon enough she would lose speed, and traction, and gravity would set in, the genin falling back to earth. Kyogi was the one who ended up using far too much chakra, and causing the bark under his feet to explode when he put his foot down. Temano, however, seemed rather good at this whole thing. Hinata wasn't sure if it was the fact that he was calm, and collective, or if he simply got his tree climbing method from the fact that sap ran through his very veins as his own father was Tenzou, the only other living man in the world capable of using wood jutsu.

The training actually went quite smoothly, Kyogi gradually gearing his chakra usage down, and Ty Dao actually starting to use chakra when she found out that she could go no further with speed alone. "Very good. I think it is t-time to t-take a bre--" a noise cut Hinata off mid sentence. It sounded surprisingly like an explosion, and Hinata turned her head to see a mass of smoke, and wreckage just north. A small girl could be see running at full speed through the woods. She wore a small vest that hung open above a mesh shirt. Her face half covered by a black mask. Hinata noticed her as Kakashi, and Anko's child, Anka. Hinata ran up to cut the child off. Anka was in absolute hysterics and tears rolled freely from her eyes. "Calm down. What's the m-matter?"

Anka looked up, and grabbed Hinata by the shoulders. "Hinata-sensei! You have to go help Chouji-sensei! They came out of nowhere, and now they are hurt. Chouji-sensei just told us to get out, and to safety, but Maya-chan... Hizano-kun. They got caught, and Chouji-sensei got hurt!" The little girl shook with fear, and her legs gave out.

Something in Hinata snapped. Some voice from her shoulder screamed at her to jump into action, and so she did. Looking to her team Hinata spoke out, her voice no longer faltering, her attitude no longer the shy, stuttering Hyuuga that Hinata used to be. The closest thing that Hinata could equate this state to was when she had gone insane on Ino, and Naruto. No, it was worse than that. It was a rage unlike any that Hinata had ever felt or seen before. "Take Hatake Anka to the village, and get help from. I am going to go after Team 4." Hinata's team seemed hesitant at first but Hinata again cried her order. "Now, you three! GO GET HELP!"

Without delay the three students, alarmed by their timid teacher's display of seriousness, got together, and grabbed Anka. Hinata formed some hand seals, and for a brief moment the world slowed down around her, her figure blurring slightly as sparks jumped from her to the air, and from the ground to her. Without even looking back Hinata was gone in a flash of lightning. In less than an instant Hinata arrived at the scene, Chouji standing up against another large ninja, a hitai ite with a strange symbol adorning the man's forehead. The man had to be a foot taller than Chouji was, and looked to be made of pure muscle. Maya lay unconscious behind Chouji, and Hizano stood over her making himself the last wall of defense should his teacher fall in battle. Chouji, and the foreign ninja were standing against each other, the large ninja, and Chouji's hands clamped together in a battle of strength. Still the enemy ninja looked to have the advantage, Chouji's body covered in heavily bleeding wounds.

Another sort of switch turned on in Hinata's head. For the first time in her life Hinata felt more than fear, more than the command to do something. More than rage filled the Hyuuga's system. Killing intent filled Hinata's mind, and body, and she took one step forward, and was in between the two ninja as they tried to outmatch each other. Slowly Hinata looked up at the enemy ninja, and he looked down with an insulted look. "You will leave this place..." Hinata said. The man only smiled, and tensed up, lifting Chouji into the air bodily, and heaving him a ways away, the Akimichi hitting the ground with a dull thud. A gigantic fist rose up, coming down even faster to strike Hinata down. Hinata wasn't as strong as this man, but she was definitely faster, and as the enemy ninja's hand made contact with the ground, breaking the land under to Hinata was behind him. "You made a fatal mistake." Hinata formed hand seals, and in an instant, and a half threw a net of lightning onto the large man, binding him, and making him immobile. The Hyuuga looked at Hizano who stepped back a bit. The young Hyuuga was battered, but not too bad off. Maya was beaten black, and blue, but Hinata guessed that if she was paid attention to soon she would be fine She ran to Chouji, and leaned down. "Are you alright Chouji-kun?"

Chouji looked up, and his eyes went wide. "Hinata-chan. Get out of here, it's a trap, he wasn't the only-" at that instant another massive figure flew out from the bushes. How had Hinata not noticed him? He was even larger than the first man, and more muscled as well. Hinata knew when she saw him that even with her speed she couldn't move fast enough for there simply wasn't enough time to make a hand seal. She closed her eyes tight, but no fist hit her. When she again opened her eyes to find that Chouji had blocked the hit. Chouji now faced the large man, a fist as big as a beach ball pushed against Chouji's solid stomach. "Don't Ever Touch Hinata!" He cried, his body losing what had to be at least half of it's size. Despite the fact that Chouji's girth seemed to disappear somewhat the man her held down by the hand seemed to have less of an advantage as Chouji started swinging him about, bashing him against the ground, and through boulders, and trees. Chouji threw the man into the air, and let him fall only to grab his foot as he was three inches from the ground, and whip him about in the air once again, bashing him into any object available including Chouji himself at times. Suddenly Chouji's entire body shrank to a thin, even underweight individual, something that Hinata had never even fathomed Chouji could look like. Great blue butterfly wings sprouted from Chouji's back, and chakra surrounded his left arm. The man looked up at Chouji with near desperation, and Chouji showed him no mercy bringing his left fist down onto the man with such great force as the shatter every bone in his enormous body, and make a crater in the ground the the man now lay on.

Hinata stepped slowly to Chouji, no longer angry, but again timid, and worried. "Ch-Chouji-kun?" Chouji didn't answer. In fact the Akimichi didn't do anything. He stood in place for a moment, not even breathing, and then he fell to the ground as though dead. Hinata screamed, and lifted him to his feet, surprised at how light he was now. He couldn't have been more than a hundred pounds, much less the five hundred that he boasted before. The way that he was now Hinata could lift Chouji bodily from the ground, and carry him with little difficulty, and so she did, putting Chouji on her back, and running back to town, his feet dragging on the ground as Hinata ran as fast as she could. On the way she met up with exactly who she wanted to see at that moment. A medical ninja had come their way, and many more medics were behind him. Hinata only stopped momentarily to be questioned. "The rest of the team are back there. They are well enough to survive, but one of them needs immediate medical attention to keep her from getting hurt any more. The other only has minor injuries as far as I can tell. I am going to take Akimichi Chouji to the hospital, I need one of you to call the Anbu to address the enemy ninja that attacked us." Again Hinata wouldn't stutter. She was far too focused to do such a thing right now.

Soon enough they were at the gates, Hinata spotting a group of Anbu leaving just as she was coming in. hen the two arrived at the hospital Chouji was snatched up right away, Tsunade coming into view immediately. She motioned for Hinata to follow her, and soon enough they were sitting in a small office, Tsunade at one side of a central table, and Hinata at the other side, looking down at the tabletop. Tsunade was the first to speak. "You did a good thing Hinata-chan. I want you to know that what you did was not wrong. You were wise to call off your team, and have them return Hatake Anka to Konohagakure No Sato. Still you were reckless... You should have come back for help with your team first, and returned when you were positive help would be coming. However, that is not fully the case. I am simply surprised that Chouji-kun would have done such a thing. Do you know why Chouji-kun would have used his entire store of body fat for an enemy like that? I have only seen him so thin once, and that was when he fought one of the sound five back when all of you were twelve."

Hinata hesitated a bit and nodded. "I... I was in t-trouble... Chouji-kun came... t-to save me..."

Tsunade looked at Hinata in a strange way. Chouji was always a good man but to expend all of the fat in his body to take down a single target that he no doubt could have beaten before was a bit overboard. Tsunade was starting to see a link in the behavior of Hinata, and Chouji that pointed to something other than standard shinobi duty. She shook her head, smirking but only just. "It doesn't matter. Akimichi Chouji had a bag of his special soldier pills with him, so his recovery should be far less time consuming then back when you were younger. I a going to send him home tonight as his wounds are, for the most part, minimal and his weight can be managed back to a safe level in a few hours if that. I have gotten information that you, and he are sharing a residence. Is this true?" Hinata nodded a bit. "That is good. I had been worried as to where you were staying what with your family... issues. Chouji-kun s a good man. I am sure he will strive to make sure you are in good company there. Also it is a good thing because you can help overlook Chouji-kun's recovery over the next two nights. You are dismissed. Go bring Akimichi Chouji back home, and take tomorrow off."

Hinata nodded, and stood with a "Yes sir." before heading out. She stepped through the halls to meet Sai. The black haired ninja sat next to Shikani and Shikana, Shikamaru's daughters who were a bit patched up but looked none the worse for wear. Sai's face was indifferent as usual. Hinata thought that stopping to talk to him would be called for since she wasn't sure if they were done with Chouji just yet. "H-Hello, Sai-kun..."

Sai looked up, and smiled. "Hello Hinata-san. How have you been with your new team?"

Hinata hesitated, and sat down next to Sai. "It has been... d-difficult..."

Sai frowned a bit, the once inhuman ninja now sliding closer and closer every day back into the human condition that Danzou had drove him so very far away from. "That is a sad thing to hear. I am sorry that things are not going smoothly for you Sakura-san. In truth my own team is now struggling. One of my students, Asame-chan, was injured badly in practice. She is being operated on at the moment. I am sure Shizune-san will take care of her though."

Hinata smiled, and nodded. She took comfort in the fact that even Sai, a highly commendable ninja was having trouble with his team. If Chouji, or Hinata were the only ones experiencing difficulties then Hinata guessed something was wrong, but the fact that a level headed man such as Sai who almost always had an answer for everything was also experiencing trouble with his team was comforting. Maybe Hinata wasn't a bad teacher, maybe this was just the sort of thing that happened at first. "I am s-sure she will be f-fine. I h-have to meet up w-with s-someone. I'll s-see you later S-Sai-kun."

Sai waved to Hinata, and so did his two students. Slowly Hinata walked down toward the room that she had been instructed to meet Chouji in, and as she stepped closer she could hear Sakura's voice. "Come on Chouji-kun... I know that you like her but doing this was reckless and foolhardy. Think before you go crazy next time, alright?" A pained grunt was heard, Chouji's voice cutting through the air. "Sit still, this'll only take a few seconds." Chouji's voice again rose, but this time in a harsh yell of pain that must have meant that Sakura was doing something that caused him mild discomfort. "Oh, don't be such a baby, Chouji-kun. I was only resetting the bone in your nose. Honestly, why are men such wimps? Hold your hand out, that cut looks bad. Anyway, next time don't be so instinctive. It's that kind of thing that gets people hurt. Listen, if you want to impress Hinata-chan then just be yourself. I am sure she likes you plenty, and the fact that you are a strong, dependable man makes you that much better a find."

As she only dared inch closer to the door Hinata heard Chouji's voice in response. "I know, but seriously, Sakura-chan, where do you think I of all people get off being with a goddess like Hinata? I say stupid things, and make horrible mistakes. Also I am like a big, lumbering bear... Hinata is a... She's a graceful bird, you know? We just couldn't fit together. Anything happened between us, and I am afraid I would crush her. I know she may look like she likes me now but I am sure she just wants to fill the gap that Naruto-kun left behAAAA!"

Chouji was cut off as a snapping noise was made, and Sakura spoke up. "Now don't you say things like that. I'll have you know that you are a perfect man for her. Strong, responsible, generous. You two fit together like two matching pieces of a puzzle. Naruto-kun has his good moments, but he never even noticed Hinata-chan until she broke all of the bones in his body. The man was disrespectful, dirty, lazy, I could go on. Now tell me, did you ever think Itachi, and I would get married, and have a kid together? I didn't think so. Now you may be huge, and Hinata-chan a petite flower, but opposites attract. Look at Kiba-kun, and Ayame-chan. Ayame-chan is, for the most part, a calm, caring girl who doesn't have any link to shinobi work. Kiba-kun is a rowdy, dirty, wild ninja who moves too fast for the world around him. The two mesh perfectly, and so do you, and Hinata-chan. Just give it a chance, maybe sooner than you think Hinata will be the one confessing to you."

About at that time Hinata decided to speed up, and walked into view of the two Chouji sitting on the floor with his shirt off covered in ointments, and bandages, and all sorts of different medical products. Sakura stood next to him, her belly bulging out quite a ways. The pregnant Uchiha wasn't allowed to use medical ninjutsu, but apparently normal medical procedures like resetting bones and applying bandages, and ointment were still within reason. Chouji looked up, and smiled a bit, a patch over his eye. "Hey Hinata... I guess I went a bit overboard..." Already Chouji looked larger, and less underweight. He looked a healthy 250 pounds at the very least. Hinata wondered how someone could gain so much weight so quickly, and not have their stomach burs, but then again anything was possible in the world of the Shinobi.

Sakura scoffed, and stood Chouji up, the Akimichi groaning a bit, but overall fine. "He's fine for the most part. His nose got broken so have him come back tomorrow for that to be fully taken care of. It's been set back in place so it will hold out until then. His left eye was hurt pretty bad. I can't fix it since I am pregnant, but I set up an appointment tomorrow for Shizune-chan to heal it for him. Aside from those two things, though he only has cuts, and bruises. He just needs rest, relaxation, and to put on a few more pounds to regain his normal weight. I am sure that with the way he eats Chouji-kun will be back to normal in a couple of days if not faster. Also make sure that his eye patch is changed every six hours or if for some reason he does any strenuous activity. Just a large piece of gauze should do the trick. Other than that make sure his eye doesn't come in contact with any bright light." Sakura turned around and grabbed something. She then turned to face the two again with a syringe in hand which contained a mysterious purple fluid. "Also he will need this. Just a serum that will let him relax a bit. It's just to make sure that you don't overdo things Chouji-kun."

Sakura injected Chouji with the serum, and Chouji grunted a bit before he stood up, and waved to Sakura. The two left the hospital, Chouji yawning a bit. "Sorry that you had to come, and save me like that Hinata... I suppose I was a bit foolish to not really use what I had but my team was too close. I didn't want to hit them in the crossfire, you know?"

Hinata nodded. "I am sorry th-that I did all of th-that... I should have g-gotten more help f-first. Let's just get you to b-bed..." Chouji nodded, and the two quickly got home. Hinata helped Chouji get upstairs, the Akimichi having gotten a large bruise on his leg that made it painful, and difficult to walk. Chouji got into bed, and laid down, yawning wide, and pulling the blankets up over him. "D-Do you need s-something?"

Chouji looked at Hinata and paused for a moment before smiling, and shaking his head. "No thanks, Hinata. Just knowing you are here to help me out is good enough. Why don't you go get something to eat, or get some rest? You have had a tough day too, you know." Hinata nodded, and raced out of the room without anything else sad. Chouji sighed, and reached to his bedside table, grabbing a small pouch, and opening it to reveal several different colored soldier pills. He plucked some out, and ate them, feeling the weight return to his body. Those Husky Soldier Pills had been made a long time ago by the Akimichi when he found that having so much weight wasn't so good in the wild, and had made a jutsu to store fat from inside his own body in little soldier pills. The pills weighed almost nothing, but eating one alone would give Chouji fifteen pounds weight in an instant. He had even found a way to make them all taste like candy, a good way of masking the plain taste that they once had when Chouji had first developed them. Slowly Chouji relaxed, his body feeling tired after the days events, and before long he placed the pouch of soldier pills on the table, and fell asleep.

In Chouji's dreams another him stood, pitchfork in hand, silk shirt, and black pants adorning his figure. "Hey big guy, how are ya? Good move back there with Hinata-nee but don't you think you went a bit far?"

Chouji sighed, and sat down in the eternal maroon background that was his current dream. "I guessed that I would find you here... You really like invading my privacy don't you?"

The demon Chouji chuckled, and sat down as well. "Well it's not like I can help it. We are the same person after all, and I live in your mind. Your privacy, and my presence down exactly exist together. Still I think in time you will come to like me. Also you think you could flavor a few more of those soldier pills to be root beer flavored? You used to all the time, but now all I get is blueberry, or spicy curry. Anyway I am just stopping in to congratulate you. You have really gone far with Hinata-nee. You even stopped using a honorifics today."

Chouji looked at the other him with a bit of a grunt. "That was all an accident... I was just... caught in the moment, you know? I know Hinata doesn't notice me like she did Naruto-kun..."

"Oh, that is what you think, but I know that soon enough you will be rewarded for your gallant actions, and chivalrous ways. Women like a guy who sticks his neck out for them. You just wait, big guy. You may not think so but Hinata-nee really likes you." the demon Chouji said chuckling.

Chouji was about to say something, but before he could the world of dreams flickered, and faded to reality. Chouji opened his eyes, and on top of him was Hinata, straddling Chouji nude as the day of her birth. She lay flat on top of him, her supple breasts touching Chouji's masculine chest, and as she opened her eyes she noticed that Chouji was actually awake. Hinata's face went red as a pomegranate, and she raised herself from Chouji, though still straddling him. "Ch-Chouji-kun! Th-This isn't wh-what it l-looks like!"

Chouji looked up at Hinata, shock across his face. "Well... uh... What exactly... is it, Hinata?"

Hinata went more red, Chouji wondering how such a thing was even possible. "I... I wanted to k-keep you... c-company... n-n-naked...." the two stared at each other for a bit, not daring to speak, but soon enough Hinata meeped, and opened her mouth. "Ch-Chouji-kun... th-there's s-something t-touching me... And I d-don't th-think it's y-your kn-knee..."

Indeed it was not Chouji's knee that was pressing against Hinata's thigh. The Hyuuga had placed herself just over Chouji's manhood, and although placement wasn't "perfect" per se it was more than enough to make Chouji's little friend stand at attention. Chouji blushed, and shook his head. "No... That's, uh... Not my knee..." Chouji didn't know what to say or do. No amount of shoulder demon persuasion could make Chouji start anything. That simply wasn't him. Still Chouji had to say something. "H-Hinata... You don't have to do... this. Don't ruin your life on me, Hinata... I don't deserve someone like you. You are so wonderful, and I am just--"

Chouji was cut off by Hinata's lips covering his own. He Hyuuga was having none of Chouji's self hatred. She wouldn't let him insult himself like he was. When finally the two parted Hinata looked at Chouji with teary eyes. "I don't want anyone else... I want you, Chouji..." Hinata again kissed Chouji, her tongue fighting for entry into the Akimichi's mouth. Chouji let his arms wrap around Hinata, and pull her closer. He wanted her as close as she could get, and even pulling her against him as he was doing just didn't seem like enough. When finally the two ran out of air, and parted Hinata straightened out, positioning herself above Chouji's manhood, a look of passion across her face.

Still Chouji couldn't let Hinata throw herself to him so readily. He had to make sure of something, and placed his hands on Hinata's hips. "Hinata... Are you sure you want to do this? Are you sure it is the right thing?"

Hinata for a moment looked hurt, but nodded, realizing that Chouji only had the best in mind for her. She again leaned down, and pecked Chouji on the lips, lowering herself onto him, and gasping in pain as Chouji's thick member shoved itself into Hinata's nether folds. Never before had Chouji felt such a feeling, and Hinata was no different. For Hinata it hurt but at the same time made the Hyuuga feel complete. She couldn't bear the pain, nor could she pull off for fear that she would never be so close to Chouji again. Tears slowly ran down Hinata's cheeks, and she bit her lower lip, lowering herself completely onto Chouji's massive member.

Chouji had never felt so good in his life. No amount of god food could match this feeling of ecstasy, no day lounging in bed, or any bag of potato chips could match the amazing pleasure that Hinata was now making Chouji experience. Still when he looked up a Hinata's face, the Hyuuga clearly in pain he raised a hand to her face, his thumb wiping the tears from one of her cheeks. "Hinata... you don't have to do this if it hurts too much..."

Hinata shook her head, however, and leaned down flat against Chouji's chest. "It's fine... I feel... complete..." Chouji smiled, and Hinata moved her hips slowly, the feeling of ecstasy escalating for the Akimichi. Hinata grinned a bit as the pain began to subside, replaced by a gentle feeling of pleasure. "It's so big..." She muttered as she ground her hips against Chouji's. In truth the pain from the start had disappeared quickly, all but gone now that Hinata had established a bit of a rhythm. Hinata had never seen a penis before, though she doubted many were quite as large as Chouji's. She guessed that if Chouji were any larger she couldn't have been able to fit it all inside of her. Still that wasn't the case. Chouji's manhood fit Hinata perfectly, and she would savor the moment as long as she possibly could.

Soon enough the two were heated in the fires of passion, Hinata gently grinding atop Chouji's massive figure. Every gyration, every pulsing movement more extreme than the last. Hinata's supple figure balanced gracefully atop Chouji's muscular legs, and waist. His hands rested on Hinata's hips, the large hands holding onto Hinata, lifting her up, and guiding her back down against him. Long, raven strands drifted from Hinata's head down to Chouji's chest as she leaned over him, gently caressing the Akimichi's skin, his own wild red mane spread out under him. As Chouji looked up at Hinata it wasn't her gravity defying breasts bouncing about that caught him nor was it her wide hips, or gently curving frame. No, it was Hinata's lavender orbs that caught Chouji's attention; those pale eyes half lidded staring into Chouji's own uncovered brown eye caught the Akimichi's attention, and kept him planted where he was.

Soon enough, however, the inside of Hinata's entrance tightened, Chouji feeling the already tight female throwing him a new action. Her eyes that had been the center of Chouji's attention closing tightly shut. "Ch-Chouji... It feels so g-good..." Chouji too now noticed how amazing this all felt, and felt himself reaching the edge of his rope. Hinata gasped, and let out a great moan, Chouji grunting as he let loose inside of the raven haired goddess perched atop his manhood. Both of the two went rigid before completely relaxing, Hinata falling down atop Chouji's masculine frame, tired from so much activity. "Thank you... Chouji... That was... Amazing." Hinata mumbled.

Chouji smiled, and held Hinata close, though he didn't quite feel done. In truth it had all been amazing, but he was still stiff inside of Hinata, and he wanted more of her. "Umm.. Hinata? Do you think we could... keep going?"

Chouji gently gyrated his hips and Hinata gasped. She got upright again, and looked down at where the two still met, Chouji's manhood still buried deep within her. She blushed, and nodded. "I am a bit tired... but alright."

Chouji smiled, and pulled Hinata off of him, the Hyuuga "meeping" in surprise, and at the same time pleasure, still sensitive from their first round of love making. "Don't worry Hinata, I'll do all of the work this time." Chouji said quietly as he laid Hinata down, and gently thrust back into her. Hinata gasped, but didn't look to be in any pain. In fact it felt better than before. Chouji was hitting Hinata at a whole new angle, and that angle happened to be a lot better than the first one. As Chouji thrust into her Hinata let out gentle moans, and quiet requests for Chouji to adjust his speed, or go deeper. Chouji, ever the obedient one, did everything that Hinata asked. He wasn't exactly skilled, and so he would do his best to please Hinata who seemed to at least know what she wanted.

Hinata gazed up at Chouji's figure dwarfing her own petite body. His torso was riddled with massive scars, and great bruises, but Hinata didn't mind them. In fact she found a strange attraction in the gnarled scars that littered the Akimichi's body. They showed that Chouji had been able to fight with the best, and come out alive. He had marks that Hinata couldn't imagine the origins of, but she had no doubt that in time she would know, and enjoy the stories. She only then realized that Naruto had been the apple of her eye for so long that she had forgotten how truly attractive other men were. Chouji had been in view for so long now, just waiting to be picked up, and Hinata had been so hung up on a man who didn't know she existed that Chouji had suffered. Slowly Hinata reached up to wrap her arms around Chouji, and pulled herself closer to him, kissing him as he rammed into her with complete abandon.

Soon enough Hinata reached her breaking point and upon finally lowering herself back down to the top of the bed from Chouji she grabbed onto the sheets, and cried out Chouji's name. Hinata's very toes curled with pleasure, and her back arched. Never before had Hinata felt so good, and she felt Chouji's seed fill her inside, the pleasant warmth filling Hinata with relaxation, and comfort. As Chouji rolled beside her Hinata rolled to her side, and placed her hand on Chouji's chest. "That was wonderful..."

Chouji looked at Hinata, and smiled. "Hinata?" Hinata looked at Chouji, her eyes asking what he wanted. "You think this counts as strenuous activity, or do you think we should wait until later to replace my eye patch."

The two laughed a bit, and Hinata shook her head. "We can wait I think... I am sure it will be fine. I'll change the bandage in the morning." The Hyuuga soon fell asleep, her hand atop Chouji's large chest. Her dreams were filled with wondrous pictures, and pleasant thoughts.

Aside from the author's notes this Chapter was exactly 6,400 words long! Woot for me! XP

Also Woot for ChouNata! Finally the lemon arrives, and what a spectacular one it was if I do say so myself ^_^

I personally hope you all enjoy it, and I hope you guys review for me on tis chapter with some positive feedback ^_^

Still sick, btw, though it only took me two days to write this chapter. I only hope that the half gallon of cranberry juice I drank tonight will help me get over my cold faster .

So I wonder if any of you are thinking about what will happen next. Only time will tell my faithful readers! Still I will try to get the next chapter out quickly. Prolly will come out within the week since I am really in the mood to write recently so keep your eyes open for the next chapter ^_^

Also, have any of you noticed my little theme with naming in this fic? Every chapter either rhymes, or uses alliteration ^_^ Thought it would be cool after the first couple of chapters, but believe me when I say it is not very easy XD

Yours,

Tankou001


	8. A Mission To The Kitchen

Pulchritudinous

A Chouji X Hinata Fanfic

Hey All! Tankou001 here with a brand new chapter of Pulchritudinous! Hope you all liked last chapter cause there are plenty more to come ^_^

Still a bit sick, and that all sucks, but I am coming off the whole sickness. The last vestiges are a bit of a runny nose, and a mild soreness in my throat, but those are nothing compared to what I have had in the past!

Also have been eating Lots of ramen lately, all in the spirit of getting muse for Chouji. I know the big guy would be proud XP Anyway so we all know what happened lat chapter, let's see what happens this one!

Also I will have to all know that the next two chapters are gonna be separate just like the little onsen chapters from earlier. As before this Chapter will be Chouji's, and the next Hinata's.

Enjoy!

Chapter Eight: A Mission To The Kitchen

A great yawn came from the mouth of Akimichi Chouji. He had to get up early today to bring his team on a mission. It was their first D rank mission, the team in the last week having gotten highly irritated at simple tasks like chasing down Tora, and picking crops in the fields. In the thought of all of those E rank missions Chouji wondered how that old cat Tora was still alive. How long had the thing lived, run away, and gotten caught again anyhow? He recalled Kakashi telling him about his first mission which was, like Chouji's, and any genin's chasing down Tora. That had to make the cat what, forty years old? Regardless his team had more or less passed that stage. They were getting their first D Rank mission. It was an escort mission to the Mountain Country. A cook needed to get back home and had some angry mob boss out for her head. If no attacks were made until they got to the village in the Mountain Country the mission would go off as a successful D rank Mission. If any hired ninja came by which Chouji greatly expected then the mission would be bumped up to B rank, and the pay similarly.

Hinata, always the early riser, walked into the kitchen that Chouji waited for his tea in. Se stepped up in her nightgown, and kissed the Akimichi on the cheek, the two having a week past consummated their passions, and had begun being together as a couple. Chouji couldn't have been more happy to not only be with a woman but with a goddess like Hinata. No way would Chouji ever two time a woman like her. Soon enough the tea was made. Chouji ate breakfast, bid Hinata farewell, and was off to meet his team for the mission.

The team met, as with any team on an outgoing mission, at the village gate. Tazuya, the one they had to escort, was waiting with one of Chouji's students at the gate, appearing to make minor conversation as they waited for Chouji, and the rest of the team. When Chouji closed in Hizano noted him, eyes as sharp as any Hyuuga, and broke off from talking to Tazuya. "Good morning, Chouji-sensei. I have prepared for the mission. Where are the others?"

Chouji smiled, and leaned against the wall by the gate. "No idea, probably packing up or on their way right now. After all we still have a half an hour till we are supposed to leave." Chouji looked at Tazuya, and smiled. "God to see you could make it to the designated post, Tazuya-san. I know it migt seem scary, but my team, and I will get you safely to the Mountain Country. The ninja's there will take care of the rest."

Tazuya, an exceptionally tall woman with a large sun hat, and dark clothing, nodded. She was nice enough, Chouji having me her once before, and talked at length with her. She didn't seem to worry much, and smiled a lot, her eyes always in a tight slant, almost closed, or so it seemed. Her eyes were so tight slanted, in fact, that Chouji had a hard time telling when she was blinking, or if she could simply see through her own eyelids and just kept them closed all the time. She also seemed to like sake as Chouji met her in a tavern with Tsunade so that they could meet. During that time she had picked four fights with random drunks, and beaten them all off by herself. Chouji found out from such an experience that Tazuya had a serious arm, and he wondered why exactly Tazuya needed help from ninja in the first place when the tall woman had placed a hole in a stone wall at the tavern with a single punch.

Soon enough Maya showed up, and after her Anka was quick to appear. Chouji looked a his pocket watch, and smiled. "Four minutes early. Good job you guys. Does everyone have what they need?" They whole team laid out their gear for inspection, and Chouji looked it all over. Maya wet entirely without kunai, and shuriken, insisting her spear was ample enough ranged weaponry. She also was bringing a small bottle of red liquid. Chouji didn't know what it was for, but wouldn't ask. Anka had all of the necessities; explosive tags, kunai, shuriken, soldier pills, and anything else a ninja would be expected to carry, but nothing extra special. Finally Hizano carried about the same, the exception being a pair of what looked like reading glasses, confusing Chouji a bit since he knew for a fact that the Hyuuga had much better vision than Chouji did. Still all of these were acceptable, and Chouji passed them all, and the team was off.

A day went by uneventfully, Chouji already a bit lonely, now farther away from Hinata than he had been in at least a couple of months. He really had grown close to the Hyuuga woman, and the past week of love making after long days of training and teaching had only made the two closer. Still it was just something that Chouji had to deal with. He thought back to how Kurenai, and Asuma must have felt back when Asuma was alive, and that thought brought Chouji's mind to just how bad Kurenai must have felt every day since she heard of her lover's long ago passing. Simple absence was nothing that Chouji couldn't cope with when he thought of such things.

The five set up camp for the night, each taking watch save for, of course, Tazuya. Still the woman stayed up her fair share drinking sake, and telling stories. The next day came with no attacks, and no alarm. The five set out, and found no horrible ninja attacking them. Chouji was already starting to move from homesick to bored. His first D rank mission was not nearly this uneventful. What ever happened to the angry rogue ninja on the roads who attacked just because they felt like it? What happened to the angry mod bosses that sent assassins? Chouji hoped that at least an angry animal would come out of nowhere if not for any other reason than to say something had happened that made his heartbeat escalate even a little.

Still the next day passed uneventfully, and he could already tell that one of his tea was beginning to get restless. Hizano was starting to get edgy. He hadn't said anything, but Chouji could tell that being idle was making the Hyuuga rather irritated. He turned at any crackling tree branch with a look of hope of his face for the chance of attack. Any small animal jumped unexpected out of a bush he was in front of it, wanting nothing more than for it to be an enemy ninja. Chouji had thought a lot that Hizano was exactly like Neji but he had now seen that unlike the elder Hyuuga, Hizano had a lot more wanderlust, and when the opportunity didn't arise that action could be achieved he would get bored, and have to do something crazy. No only was such a thing bad for moral, but it was dangerous, and Chouji would have to pull the Hyuuga aside eventually to discuss his restlessness in private.

Another night came, and the group set up camp yet again. Hizano seemed now more than ever on edge, and Chouji didn't like the idea of a moody, overly restless genin watching the camp while everyone else slept. He would more than likely be prone to waking everyone up during his shift from any sudden movement in the bushes, and when the time finally came that his shift was over Chouji was sure that he wouldn't actually get to sleep. Chouji ordered Anka, and Maya to get to sleep, and that he, and Hizano would take first watch. It seemed that tonight Tazuya was also tired early which was all the better. Chouji came to the fire where Hizano sat, the Hyuuga fidgeting where he sat. "Hizano-kun? You seem a bit unnerved... Is there something wrong?"

Hizano jumped a bit, yet another sign that he was a bit less than relaxed. "No, Chouji-sensei. Nothing is wrong..."

Chouji frowned and leaned down closer to Hizano. "You have been acting strange lately, Hizano-kun... All day you have been a bit on edge, I can tell these things. If it is embarrassing you have my word that nobody else will know, alright?"

Hizano looked up at Chouji, and then looked around. The twelve years old ninja seemed a bit to on edge. Maybe those eyes of his had been seeing something that he didn't want to tell. Finally he spoke up. "You... You know how branch family members of Hyuuga have seals on their forehead?" Chouji nodded, not sure how such a thing was relevant. "Well... I found a way... to get rid of mine..." Hizano reached up to his hitai ite, and pulled it off, showing a bare forehead. Chouji blinked a bit, not exactly sure what to say. "That seal kept me from using my power to my full extent before, but now the head family has no power over me. I really want to see how powerful I truly am."

Chouji again blinked. It was wonderful he guessed that Hizano had managed to get that horrible seal from his forehead. Chouji had never truly approved of the chakra binding seals that the head family put on the branch members of Hyuuga. As long as Hizano could keep it a secret that he had removed his seal he could be safe. Still Chouji understood how the fact that Hizano was free, and could use the full power that he had been born with was eating away at the genin. As far as Chouji knew Hizano was rather powerful, and he had once seen Hizano's seal. It hadn't been the normal swastika either, it had been some weird fireball seal that Chouji hadn't seen before. He had guessed that it had bee some new Hyuuga seal or something, but apparently it had been made with flaws. "Well that's great... I think. You know you will have to keep it a secret from your clan though..." Hizano looked at Chouji with desperation. "Don't worry. I don't exactly have good history with the head family... at least not as far as Hyuuga Hiashi goes... You could say I don't approve of his ways..." Chouji remembered when he had tried to save Hinata from Hiashi's wrath, and frowned. "Don't worry, Hizano-kun, I'll keep your secret. Still if you are this restless we can't allow you to go so far without letting off some steam. You're going to have to work off your edginess."

Hizano looked at the fire, and nodded slowly. "I don't know what to do about it... I have been waiting for an attack for the last two days, and nothing has happened... I want to test my true power. I want to fight. Hiashi-sama said when I was three that I was too volatile... He put that crazy fireball on my forehead. I was supposed to get the normal seal when I was five, but I got that weird seal instead. I remember it perfectly and ever since I have felt like there was a million pounds on my shoulders... Now that it is gone I feel so alive, and I want to fight."

Chouji smiled, and placed is large hand on Hizano's head. "Don't worry Hizano-kun. It's my job as your teacher, and as a fellow ninja to help you with this kind of stuff. I think I know what will be good training for you. Personally I have never bee good with genjutsu, which I know is what you are good at. Still one of my good friends happens to be a genjutsu genius. The best thing is that I can bring him here right now." Hizano looked at Chouji questioningly, but Chouji smiled, and bit into the butt of his palm, drawing blood, and placing his palm on the top of his head. "Kuchiyose No Jutsu."

In a puff of smoke a little polar bear popped into existence on the top of Chouji's wild red mane. He raised a paw, and spoke out. "Hey!" The little polar bear cub looked down at Chouji, and smiled. "So, Nii-chan, what did you call me here for? I am usually to help you get out of big fights, not to be night watch. Remember, I am only as good in combat as you allow me to be."

Chouji smiled, and patted the little bear on the head. "Not this time, Yuji-Yuki. This time I am calling you here for some help with a student of mine. Yuji-Yuki, meet Hyuuga Hizano. This kid has some issues with being a bit too restless, and his specialty is genjutsu. You know I am not the greatest with that stuff so I am letting you beat him around."

Hizano looked up at Yuji-Yuki, and frowned. "You want me to be trained by a baby polar bear? How can he help me fight? He's tiny..."

Yuki-Yuki jumped off of Chouji's head, and into Hizano, the little bear about as big as half of Hizano's torso. "I am a lot tougher than you may think, kid!" Yuji-Yuki began to bat Hizano about the head, and shoulders before jumping off. "Listen, Nii-chan knows how good I can be. Since he is short on Genjutsu skills I will be the one to take you on. If you are restless then I can be the one to calm you down. Come on, use your best genjutsu on me, and keep it up as long as you can."

Hizano hesitated, and then nodded. He formed some hand seals, and spoke. "Hall of Broken Mirrors."

Chouji couldn't tell what was happening. He had never actually had the "privilege" to be placed under that specific jutsu, but Yuji-Yuki smiled the whole time, and soon enough Hizano was frozen in place. The two stood still for at least five minutes, and finally Yuji-Yuki raised a paw, and Hizano stopped being frozen, falling backward, and holding his head in pain. Chouji laughed, and spoke out. "My partner, small as he may be, is my ultimate defense. By himself Yuji-Yuki is more or less a little bear cub that is able to redirect genjutsu to himself, and drain the chakra of his enemies through holding their genjutsu. When he is on my head like normal he taps me on the head whenever I get a genjutsu cast on me, and soaks up the chakra. This fuels his next ability which is the ability that he can give me to make sure I don't take damage. If he remains on my head I can take on the biggest, and baddest of enemies, and walk out with little to no damage."

Hizano blinked. He stood up, and shook his head, still apparently a bit dazed. "That's... incredible. How did you get him as a summon? Are there more like him?"

Chouji chuckled, and picked up Yuji-Yuki, placing the bear on his head. "Ya, I have a whole lineup. More than nine years ago when I left Konoha to train far away. I met Yuji-Yuki's father, the king of bears in a distant mountain I stumbled upon, and the polar bears taught me a lot. I wish I could tell you more about it, but I have promised not to teach anyone the secrets of the bears unless they too had polar bear summons."

Yuji-Yuki smiled, and nodded. "Nii-chan is the first human in ninety years to learn our ways, and make a pact with the polar bears. Dad makes sure none but the most worthy see our home. Also, Nii-chan, this kid is nothin' to scoff at. He's strong, and has a lot of chakra that he has never used. It would be wise to keep him as your trump card, or your first attack. He should have used enough chakra to make him less restless, but he still has a lot of power waiting to be used up. I better get goin though. Dad will want to know about this kid." With that Yuji-Yuki poofed out of existence, and left Chouji, and Hizano alone.

Chouji smiled, and sat down by the fire. Hizano looked at Chouji as though asking what next. Chouji smiled, and pulled out a small scroll. He rolled the thing out, and placed a hand soon it, and suddenly the scroll was covered in food. "How about we have a snack, Hizano-kun? You didn't really eat all da, and I am sure that you are hungry."

Hizano nodded a bit, and sat down. "Chouji-sensei?" Chouji looked up a Hizano as he sliced a block of cheese with one of his kunai. "Would it be possible for me to get a summon like you? Could I possibly use those cool abilities that you talked about, the ones you weren't allowed to teach me?"

Chouji chuckled softly, and nodded. "I suppose I could, but it would take a while. It's not something I can just clear my whole schedule for. Also you would have to pack on some pounds for what I do. The polar bear style moves are kind of hard. You would have to go to their home, and live with them for a while. Also know that when you live with the polar bears you are treated as one. You have to eat raw fish right from the frozen rivers. You would need to live without much clothing either. The Polar Bears believe that if you need to stack on anything above your skin in the coldest of places then you aren't worth their time. In order to really fit in you have to fight with polar bears with only your bare hands, and you have to win. When I was there was only allowed to use the fat on my body, and my hair to keep warm. I wouldn't dare force you to go there. I wouldn't even encourage you to take the challenge."

Hizano sighed. "I see. Is it that difficult?" Chouji nodded. Again the Hyuuga sighed. "Is there any other way I could get a good summon?"

Chouji nodded. "I think only the polar bears actually need you to live with them. Most other contract animals will agree without you having to really prove yourself. Kakashi-senpai has a summon, and so do many other ninja, and I doubt they had to endure what I did. Do you know Haruno Sakura at the hospital?" Hizano nodded. "Well she has a summon. She has slugs, and so does the Hokage."

Hizano cringed. Apparently the Hyuuga didn't like slugs at all. "Do you think there could be some other... better summon fr me to have? I don't think slugs are very good. I heard Anko-sensei has snakes... I don't want snakes, but they are better than slugs..."

Chouji nodded, passing Hizano a piece of cheese, and some bread. "Ya, Anko-senpai has snakes, and my friend Naruto-kun has frogs. Here are a lot of different summon animals. I think Temari-san, my friend's wife has weasels."

Hizano perked up a this. "I like weasels a lot more than snakes, or slugs. How about those?"

Chouji shrugged, and answered. "Well as I said, Temari-san has weasels, I don't. If you want weasels then ask her. I am sure I could introduce you two. Still Temari-san probably won't be ale to teach you for a while. She is pregnant, and cant do ninja stuff until she has the baby. Just tell me what is your favorite animal?"

Hizano thought for a moment and opened his mouth several times, but kept closing it again. Finally he answered. "Bears are my favorite animal... Still the Hyuuga animal is the eagle. If I am to get a summon I am sure the head family will restrict me to such an animal."

Chouji sighed. He looked at Hizano, and nodded. "If a bear really is what you would want then I can tell the head family that I will teach you how to summon them. Still you have to remember that your juuken is nothing like my polar style. Also know that what I said before wasn't some lie to make you change your mind. The polar bears are hard to deal with. Yuji-Yuki may like you, and I know a few that would approve of you, but I know that the king wouldn't like you because he likes nobody. I still don't think he likes me."

Hizano nodded. "I think... I think I can do it."

Chouji smiled, and placed his hand on Hizano's head, mussing up the Hyuuga's long hair. "Well as I said before, I am gonna have to ask you to wait because I can't just leave the rest of the team. Maybe when you try out for the Chuunin exams I will bring you to the polar mountains."

Hizano, and Chouji talked for a while until second watch. The two went to bed, and the night passed somewhat uneventfully. As everyone woke up, and stepped out Chouji noticed that Tazuya wasn't in bed, and stepped out. Maya was also gone which was equally strange. Maybe the two had gone walking. Maya was always willing to move about. Still as Chouji went to the stream near camp he saw Maya across the river a large man holding Tazuya, and fending off Maya. He grunted with irritation, and called out. "Maya, get back!" Chouji pressed his hands together, and sunk into the ground as though it weren't there. No sign of his entry was even left behind, and in a instant he was at the opposite bank, launching out of the earth in front of the enemy ninja. "Let her go!" Chouji sad as he got into a battle stance.

The man was very large, about a foot taller than Chouji himself. He smirked, and answered, his voice incredibly deep. "I am from the village hidden in the shadows. I have come to take this woman to a ma who hired me. If you surrender now then I won't harm you, or any of your team. I am just doing my job."

Chouji frowned, and took a half a step closer. "I understand that you are simply on assignment, but so am I, and I don't fail missions. One last chance, let my charge go, or I will use lethal force to deal with you." Hizano, and Anka could be heard across the stream. Chouji glanced back, and saw the two readying kunai, and shuriken. The shadow ninja took advantage of this, and attacked Chouji, Tazuya still in one of his arms, though she didn't seem at all worried. Chouji stepped back just in time to avoid the massive ham fist coming his way, and as he side stepped he ducked, turned, and arced his leg high into the air. He didn't look as though he was attacking, or defending as much as he was dancing about the enemy ninja. The man looked back at Chouji behind him and Chouji spun, his whole arm now coated in a layer of razor sharp ice that cut straight through the arm that held Tazuya, leaving the woman unharmed, but the enemy with one less arm."

The man jumped back, crying out in pain. "What the hell did you do to my arm?"

Chouji frowned. "I warned you that I would have to use lethal force. I will continue to attack if you don't take your leave now. If you do I will pretend this never happened." The man roared in anger, and stood up, his remaining arm reaching to his belt pouch. Chouji spun around, however, knocking his arm away from the pouch, and dancing back around the large man. The man tried again, and again to strike at Chouji, but the Akimichi sowed uncharacteristic grace, and danced around every blow, knocking the man's hand away whenever it reached for a kunai or other such weapon. The area inside Chouji's "dance" path began to ice over, the enemy ninja's breath becoming visible, and soon enough Chouji stopped dancing, and placed his fists on the man's shoulders, the enemy ninja freezing solid in an instant. Chouji raised his fists again, only to bring them down and shatter the one armed ninja ice statue. "I warned you..." Chouji muttered

As Chouji looked at the hitai ite that still remained from the man he noted that it was the same as the ones of the men that had attacked him a week before. He would need o tell Tsunade about it soon. Tazuya stood up, and walked to Chouji. "I am sorry for this."

Chouji shook his head, and looked back to Tazuya, smiling. "It's no problem Tazuya-san. This is our job, and that was his. Its just good for you that I do my job better. Come on, we should get going. I think that since we are farther now from Konoha, and nearing the Mountain Country borders they will get the idea that we are weaker." Chouji called over to his team across the stream. "We are all fine! Get back to the camp, and pack up as fast as you can. We need to be leaving quickly before more show up."

Hizano, and Anka ran off, and Chouji stopped to Maya. "Maya-chan, are you alright?" Maya stood up slowly, and leaned on her spear shaft, nodding a bit, though her expression showed that she was a bit disappointed in herself. Chouji smiled, and placed a large hand on her head, mussing up her hair a bit. "It's alright, Maya, Tazuya is safe, and that is all that matters. You did good for your first real enemy."

Maya seemed to perk up at this, and smiled, running back to camp. Chouji walked with Tazuya, and spoke up. "Are you alright Tazuya? You're not hurt are you?"

Tazuya shook her head. "I am fine, Akimichi Chouji. It wasn't that scary. My late husband was a ninja, and I have grown used to the fact that Ninja will be everywhere. I may not look it but am a ninja academy dropout. I once wet to become a konoichi, but I failed and began my life as a chef. I still have some vestiges of ninja knowledge left with me even now. I may be no good in battle, but I try to keep a level head at all times."

Chouji smiled, and nodded. Tazuya was a wonderful woman if nothing else then for the fact that she was so calm all of the time. "How long ago did your husband die, if it isn't too much?"

Tazuya shook her head. "Of course it isn't too much to tell. My husband died only three yeas ago. We had only been married a few months. We planned to have children, and start a family together, but I suppose the time we spent together just wasn't enough, and when he died I waited desperately to see if I had conceived. Sadly I had no such luck. Maybe in the future I will remarry, but that cannot be said just yet. The hot springs village wants me to make special soldier pills for their ninja so I have taken that job, and maybe, if I am lucky, I will meet another nice man like my former husband, and get the children I wanted so bad with my first husband." Tazuya looked at Chouji with a smile. "On the subject of husbands, do you happen to have a wife, Chouji-san?"

Chouji blushed, and shook his head. "Well no... I do have a woman that I love very much, but we have only been together for about a week, and I am not sure if it is going to last." Tazuya looked at Chouji, and although Chouji couldn't openly see it he was sure she blinked in confusion. "Well she is beautiful, and a perfect woman. Still I don't think I am good enough for her. She deserves better I think. I a not sure but I don't think---."

Tazuya's finger was placed over Chouji's mouth. "Don't say such things, Chouji-san. I am sure whatever woman you find will be lucky to be with you. Plus if you think you are not good enough for this young woman then you shall not be. Your value lies in what you think of yourself... If you think yourself no good then what will happen to all of that wonderful potential that lies within you? Believe me Chouji-san, You are worth your weight in love... and guessing on your build that is a lot of love. Don't let that love go to waste. When you return from this mission go to that woman you love, and show her how treasured she is to you... After all I would hate for you to leave one day, and not come back leaving nothing behind for you to be remembered by. These children are proof of a parents love, and you should take what time you have on this earth to prove your love similarly."

Chouji blushed but smiled, nodding. He knew just what Tazuya was talking about Hinata didn't deserve a depressed, self conscious man. Chouji's goddess deserved a god not in figure, but in confidence. Chouji would better himself in that sense before he made his outward appearance better since Hinata never had seemed to mind what he looked like. "Thank you Tazuya. I appreciate your words, and will take them to heart."

From that point the mission began getting significantly more lively. First they were attacked by more individual ninja, but soon enough whole teams were attacking the group. Traps were being set and ambushes let loose. Hizano, with his sharp eyes, caught about half of these, and Maya, with her already keen sense of wilderness survival was on top of the rest. Anka proved a valuable asset in the main regions of fighting, always taking out her opponents quickly, and joining the others who seemed to be having trouble. Hizano, who was a genjutsu user, and thus not truly set to take he full brunt of combat, was the prime target for Anka's aid, but many times over he proved to be far more powerful than Chouji had once given him credit for. He proved able in melee fighting, but simply showed that he didn't like it very much.

Finally the group arrived at the specified location in the Mountain Country, four hot springs village ninja seen in the distance coming to meet them. Chouji raised a large hand, and waved to get their attention, but as soon as it was raised he felt a sharp pain, Anka gasping, and Maya crying out in surprise. Chouji looked up, and saw a kunai deep in his hand. He brought it down, and ripped out the kunai, getting ready for a fight. Soon enough ten shadow village ninja jumped out for a fight. Chouji grabbed one of them, and threw him high into the air. The others faced off against some of the enemy ninja, and back into a triangle around Tazuya. Chouji looked to the five ninja approaching from far away. They only needed wait until that help arrived, and then it would be easier. He exchange could be made, and the groups could scatter, making it easier to lose the ten enemy ninja. Chouji knocked a shadow ninja side, and grabbed Tazuya. "Tazuya-san, please hold on to me, and don't let go no matter what."

Chouji placed his hands together, and cried out. "Super multi size jutsu!" Instantly Chouji was towering over the other enemy ninja, at least fifty feet tall. He looked down on the enemy ninja and spoke out. "Anka, Hizano, Maya, scatter!" His booming voice alerted his team, and they quickly got out of the way. Chouji moved Tazuya to his wild massive mane of red hair, and spoke out. "Hold on Tazuya-san!"

Chouji knew that normally he should have let his team handle the enemies, but such a strike force of enemy ninja was beyond his team, and without Chouji's incredible multi size jutsu they would have even been difficult for him. Chouji spun, and raised his hands in a similar dance as with the first enemy shadow ninja, his size becoming less by about twenty feet. At his current size his polar katas would have made him slip, but at twenty-five feet tall he was steady, and remained a formidable size. The allied ninja were coming closer, but Chouji would end it all right then. He spun, and ducked, and performed several different movement, his own massive legs swinging out away from attacks from the enemy ninja despite their massive size. Soon enough the very air about Chouji was chill, and frost was forming from the moisture that filled the surrounding air. Chouji finished his kata, and eight ninja stood around him frozen, the remaining two untouched since Chouji's freeze radius was simply not large enough. Chouji shrank down to normal size Tazuya letting go of his hair, and ducking down as Chouji turned.

Chouji raised his hand to block, but all time stopped as a single voice rang out. Hizano's voice called out, and Chouji turned his head. "Art of Illusion: Stop Watch Effect!" Immediately all stopped, and when it all started again the enemy ninja lie on the ground, beaten to a pulp. Tazuya stood still ducking behind Chouji, and Chouji stood in the same position as before, arms raised to block the oncoming attack that never ended up happening. Hizano stood next to Chouji, breathing heavily. "I did it, Chouji-sensei..."

Chouji smiled, and nodded, looking over to the approaching ally ninja. They arrived that very moment, and looked at the enemy. "We are sorry that we couldn't have come fast enough. The second we saw you being attacked we sped up, but I see your team took care of it. Where is the chef, Tazuya?"

Tazuya stood back up to full height, and smiled. "I am sorry it has taken so long. I have the information you need. Do you have my boy?"

Chouji blinked in confusion, and the ally ninja nodded. "He is waiting back in Kagerougakure No Sato. We will escort you to him."

Chouji spoke up at this. "What do you mean, your boy? What information are you talking about?"

Tazuya cringed at this, and turned. "Chouji-san... I was under orders to bring information to Kagerougakure No Sato about Kagegakure No Sato, the village where those ninja are from. I am the ninja liaison from another village, and my mission was to travel to as many villages as I could with information of Kagegakure, and in exchange get my son back from Kagerougakure which has been holding him fr some time since I don't trust anyone but myself to bring him back home. I am sorry that I have lied to you, but it was for the greatest cause."

Chouji again blinked, and spoke up. "Wait... So your husband isn't dead, and if you are a ninja then what village do you belong to?" Chouji was not only feeling confused, but a bit hurt that Tsunade had used him like this.

"No, my husband is very much gone from this world. Three years ago one week from now he will have died, and that was no lie, but I had conceived, and my son is two. My village is Jōnetsugakure No Sato. The look on your face says that you have never heard of it, and I doubt you ever will again, but in case you ever find out where it is I will tell you that if you ask for Hani Tazuya they will show you where I live, and I will accept you, an your friends with open arms." Chouji simply looked at Tazuya in awe, and Tazuya leaned forward to kiss Chouji on the cheek. "Goodbye, Akimichi Chouji. I doubt we will ever meet again, but I ill keep your memories in my mind as comfortable, wonderful ones."

In an instant all of the Kagerou ninja were gone, and so was Tazuya, bounding off toward the horizon. Chouji placed a hand on his cheek, and looked at his free had, a scroll in it which he assumed was for Tsunade once they returned. He looked at his team, and smiled. "Mission success, guys. Let's get going home."

There ya go guys! Hope you liked it! Also how did you like what has to be one of my most misleading chapter titles yet? XD

Anyway just so you all know Kagegakure No Sato is the Village Hidden in the Shadows. Kagerougakure No Sato is none other than Kagerou village from the series. Remember that old man who tried to destroy all of Konoha that came from Kagerou village thirty years before the series? Well after some research I found it interesting that the Akatsuki's own Hidan, who isn't as old as the destruction of Kagerougakure No Sato, is actually from it by the emblem on his hitai ite. By this I assumed that somehow the village had rebuilt or something so that was that XP

Jōnetsugakure No Sato is the Village Hidden Within Passion. I will tell you that it is among the lesser known villages of the ninja world in this fic, and not many people know where it is past a few village liaisons. Made it so don't try looking for it XD Hani, by the way, means Honey. Also look back at the name Tazuya. Bare any resemblance to Naruto's first escort mission guy? Tazuna, and Tazuya are only one letter apart cause I thought it would be amusing. XD

Yours,

Tankou001


	9. Double Family Trouble

Pulchritudinous

A Chouji x Hinata Fanfic

Yawneth! Hey all! Tankou001 here with an all new chapter of Pulchritudinous! If any of you are wondering what the yawn is about it is now 3:28 in the morning, and I just got done cranking out the last chapter of this fic, and don't feel like sleeping. XD

Anyway, as I said last chapter this one will be all Hinata related. She won't have the same thing as Chouji did, but it will be fun, and it will be exciting, and in any case someone is going to get something amazing happening to them! Actually I am deciding that this chapter will have to do with Hinata's "Family" life, which means she will have something fun to deal with in the Hyuuga family.

In Truth this is gonna be a rather long chapter, and toward the end Chouji will take over so there can be a "final fight" of sorts. You'll see when it all comes.

Enjoy!

Chapter Nine: Double Family Trouble

Hinata walked through the house happily. Life had become so nice since she had moved in with Akimichi Chouji. She had not only slept in the same bed as Chouji, but the two had expressed their love for each other several nights in a row the past week. It had been a few days since Chouji had left, but Hinata was patient. She had visited Tenten, and Sakura a few times since Chouji's departure, and spoken of wonderful times, and what was to come.

A knock was heard at the door, and Hinata went to open it, Neji on the other side. "Ah, H-Hello Neji-kun." Hinata said quickly. Her cousin had never been much for talking to her so Hinata assumed that Neji was on business. Still the Hyuuga looked tired, and hesitant to even look at Hinata. "Wh-What is wrong, Neji-kun? Is something th-the matter?"

Neji nodded, and looked up at Hinata his pale eyes doted with red places as though he had been struck in the eyes, and the very veins had popped inside. Hinata gasped, and pulled the Hyuuga's arm, trying to get him inside so that she could inspect his eyes, but Neji pulled back. "Hinata-sama, stay away from me. I can't guarantee your safety if you get too close." Hinata looked horrified, but Neji tried to explain. "Hiashi-sama... He was let go. The village elders unsealed his chakra coils, and now he seeks revenge on you. He is sending many of the branch ninja to bring you to him, you have to leave now. I should be attacking you, but I refused, and indirectly he is controlling me. The longer I am here the more danger you are in. Please leave this place, and find Hokage-sama. Tell her about this!" Neji grabbed his head in pain, and fell to his knees. He looked up at Hinata his eyes almost completely red from the blood inside of them. He stood and brought his hand back to strike Hinata, but the raven haired woman was off in a flash of lightning, leaving Neji behind to swing like a zombie at the place that Hinata had been in seconds before.

In the same instant as Hinata had left she was at the Uchiha compound. Crashing could be heard inside, and Sakura came bursting from the paper screens, her bulging belly held in one hand. "Hinata what are you doing here? Get out of here now! Didn't Neji-kun warn you, Hiashi-san is creating an uprising!" The very building behind Sakura exploded into black flames, and Itachi dove from the paper screen. He looked back as a Hyuuga ninja flew at him, and caught the man, snapping his neck.

Itachi looked at Hinata, and his frown deepened. "Hinata-san... Please get to Tsunade. This was the wrong place to come first. Did Neji-san not tell you to flee to the Hokage?"

Hinata, horror spread across her face, nodded, and flashed off once again, arriving in front of the Hokage tower as a bolt of lightning. She took one step, but a hand caught her arm, and she turned, her own father behind her, a scowl clear across his face. "You... YOU!" Hinata tried to turn to strike Hiashi, but the elder Hyuuga was already set to counter, and grabbed Hinata's wrist, twisting it until an audible snap was heard, and Hinata screamed in pain. "You ruined my life! You are responsible for my being stuck in that horrible prison for this whole time! I raised you like your late mother would have wanted me to! There was so much hope for you, Hinata, but you took my kindness for granted! Now I will take the life that I should have never allowed to continue!"

Hiashi forced Hinata to the ground, and formed some hand seals, a long cord of chakra snaking towards Hinata from Hiashi's hand. Hinata could do nothing, Hiashi's foot on one of her legs. Still when the cord about touched Hinata she closed her eyes, and heard a horrible slamming noise, opening her eyes once again to see her own sister standing above Hiashi's unconscious body. Hanabi looked shaken, though still kept her cool demeanor. Hinata gasped. "H-Hanabi?"

Hanabi looked down at Hinata, and reached down. Hinata took her sister's hand, and the two hurried into the Hokage tower, Hinata's wrist turned a way that it most definitely shouldn't have been turned. Immediately Shizune came into sight, several other medical ninja coming into view as well. "Get my sister's wrist taken care of. Don't mind me." Hanabi said, Hinata only then noticing that the Hyuuga "Ice Princess" was bleeding heavily from her left upper arm.

Tsunade's voice could be heard at that moment, calling down to the group. "What's going on? Who has come in?" Tsunade stormed down the stairs, and saw Hinata, and Hanabi, relaxing noticeably. "You two are just who wanted to see. Hanabi-chan, get your arm taken care of. Hinata-chan, you will come with me, and I will set that break in your wrist, and get it healed." Hanabi nodded, and Hinata rushed to Tsunade's side, the two soon finding a room not filled with moaning Konoha nin that must have been caught in Hiashi's uprising. "Are you hurt anywhere else? Did the word get to you what is happening?" Hinata nodded, and bit her lip as Tsunade grabbed her wrist, and began to force it back into place. "The elders have pulled yet another move against Konoha, but instead of telling one of the Hyuuga to destroy their own clan, they have agreed to Hiashi that he would succeed as Hokage if he got rid of me. I knew when Uchiha Itachi returned, and spread the news of their betrayal that I should have had them both put down."

It was then that Hinata remembered Itachi, and Sakura, and opened her mouth. Still the only thing to leave Hinata's mouth was a horrible, blood curdling scream as Tsunade twisted her wrist back into place, the bones making audible cracking sounds that seldom would have meant something was going well. Still Hinata gained composure quickly, and spoke weakly, lightheaded from the pain. "Itachi-san... Sakura-chan. Th-they are in trouble..."

Tsunade looked up at Hinata, and then back at her wrist, hands glowing green as she began to mend the bones. "I know, and I have sent Hatake Kakashi after them to return them to the tower. Since the Hyuuga clan is so vast this tower is the last bastion of defense against them. Hiashi has strained the last of his energy, and all of his connections to gather all of the branch members, and take them over using the seals that they have on their foreheads. Hyuuga Neji was strong enough to resist for a time, but I doubt he could have kept control for too long. I have no doubt that even some of the branch Hyuuga on missions close to the village have veered from their missions, and started heading toward Konoha to help Hiashi take over. Hanabi didn't abide by the uprising, and clued us in early so we have had minimal casualties, but it is a losing battle for us. We need someone a lot bigger, and better. Uzumaki Naruto would have been a good candidate for clearing out a large force of the Hyuuga, but he is still injured, and not ready to fight. Akimichi Chouji would have been our next option, but he is away on a mission. Those to had the biggest firepower as far as size, and summons go. I dare not use Kastuya just yet either."

Tsunade called in another medical ninja who helped her heal up Hinata's wrist. "Kiba-kun should be getting back from his mission soon so a sure he will help us. His two headed wolf jutsu should aid us in fighting off Hiashi, but as far as things go Hiashi has the upper hand. Hanabi arrived only minutes before the attack, and we just weren't ready for it. We've sent our second fastest ninja to Sunagakure for help, but I fear they won't arrive in time." Another medical ninja came in, and bowed to Tsunade. "Do you have news yet on the Nara clan?"

The man nodded. "Yes, Hokage-sama. They are holding steady in their compound, and it appears as though they have not been overtaken as of yet. The field in the north corner of the village also has been fortified it seems by drawings. It seems Sai has set up a safe location for some of the other Konoha ninja."

Tsunade nodded, and spoke out. "We have to set up communication to that fortified section. Make sure Sai knows we are willing to help, and tell him that if we can spare forces we will get out there, and try to establish a larger area with him. Try to get in contact with the Nara clan as well. I want to make sure they can get to safety."

The medical ninja nodded, and left quickly. Hinata looked at Tsunade. "Wh-What are we going to do?"

Tsunade hmphed, and looked up at Hinata. "Hinata-chan, you are the fastest that we have, and as soon as we get your wrist healed you are to go as fast as you can to meet up with the other ninja in the outlying lands. You are to bring the message that Konoha is going through an uprising, and that the Konoha ninja on missions are to return at once. We have sent birds to some teams, but Might Gai, and Yuuhi Kurenai have yet to be sent anything. I have their locations of a chart for you so that you may find them. Before you do that, however, I need you to find all of the various ninja who are fighting against the Hyuuga clan, and I want you to bring them back here, or to another safe area. We are stronger bound together than scattered so anything is better than nothing. Your wrist should be better by now, so get out of here, and return to me when you need that chart."

Hinata looked at her wrist. It stung a bit still, but it was fully movable, and she could use it easily again. She nodded, and placed her hands together flashing out of the room in a bolt of lightning. In half an instant she was across Konoha at Lee's home. The green clad taijutsu expert was at his door, beating off some Hyuuga branch members, and saw Hinata, waving her down. He knew better than to expect Hinata being on the side of the enemy. Hinata hurried into the house which had boarded up windows now, and furniture piled next to the doorway just in case Lee, and Chihara had to batten down the hatches, and wait the whole thing out. Chihara hurried Hinata into the door, and led her to a back room with plenty of medical supplies like bandages, and rubbing alcohol, and such things that would be needed to keep wounds from getting worse. "Hinata-chan... Please tell me what is happening. Hyuuga men came to our door, and demanded we attack the Hokage. Soon enough the whole village was crawling with Hyuuga men attacking all of us who didn't join them."

Hinata nodded. "F-Father has attacked the village, and is controlling the branch members through their seals. Even Neji-kun has been forced against his w-will to attack me, and the rest of the village..."

Chihara nodded, sighing that such a thing had happened. "I understand. What should we do?"

Hinata looked around. The house was well fortified, but Hinata knew that even if Lee, and Chihara boarded everything up the place simply couldn't hold against the Hyuuga branch members. She looked back at Chihara, and sighed. "Y-You will have to get to Hokage t-tower, or to the N-north meadow in Konoha. Sai has set up fortifications in the N-North area, H-Hokage-sama is in Hokage tower. Can you get to either?"

Chihara nodded. "The world is a clock, Hinata-chan. I am the one who turns the gears, and if I say stop that clock obeys." Chihara stood up and for the first time Hinata has ever seen her do so, walked quite quickly to Lee. "Honey, we need to leave right now. You head to the northern field of Konoha. I will head to Hokage tower. I will meet you again when all of this blows over." Lee looked at the chaos outside, and accepted a peck on the cheek from Chihara before disappearing, his speed so great as to make his movement seem instant. Hinata stepped up to Chihara, and the woman smiled. "I have been wondering if I could do this for a long time, and finally I now get to see if I can. I trust I can let you see my masterpiece, Hinata-chan. This is the stopping of the gears. The clock that is the world will stop today for a whole minute, and you will see it."

Hyuuga men noticed Chihara and Hinata in the doorway, and began to move in, but Chihara held out a hand, and spoke out. "World... I command thee to halt." And as Chihara commanded the world to stop it did. Mid jump men stopped in midair. Fireballs froze in their paths. People flying about in the air from being struck froze solid, and Hinata gazed upon the world coming to a halt in a mere second. Chihara turned back, and looked at Hinata with a smile. "I can't do this more than a minute so get going to wherever you need to go. I'll see you in the future, Hinata-chan." With that said Chihara disappeared, the rest of the world starting to run in slow motion instead of outright time freeze. If Hinata had to have guessed she would have guessed that Chihara simply switched Hinata to a different speed of time, and remained in the frozen zone to leave Hinata behind. Still Hinata knew nothing of Chihara's powers as far as fine details went so she wouldn't dwell on it. Quickly Hinata ran through the slow motion world of Konohagakure No Sato, the world gradually speeding up as the rest of the minute went by. As this all happened Hinata made sure to go faster to her next destination, and soon enough the world was back at full speed, and Hinata a bolt of lightning streaking through the streets.

She stopped a the Aburame compound, kikaichu flying about angrily, and various Aburame ninja battling with Hyuuga members. Aburame was also a large clan as Hinata remembered, but only about a quarter the size of Hyuuga, and unlike the Hyuuga the Aburame clan didn't have every member as a ninja, and Hinata was sure that the only non ninja in the Hyuuga clan were those not old enough to be such. Shibi could be seen leading some Aburame into battle, and Hinata ducked around the bugs, and flying kunai to get to him. He spotted Hinata, and almost attacked her, but noticed immediately that she was not a branch member and halted. "Hinata-chan. Forgive me, I almost struck you down. What is happening?"

Hinata spoke up, quick to give the information to the leader of the Aburame clan. "F-Father wants to take over Konoha. H-He is using his power over the b-branch members to make them attack Konoha."

Shibi nodded, and pointed to a small group of ninja. "Apparently the Hyuuga are not the only ones on his side. There are a few ninja groups that have joined him. One of my cousins who works at the Shinobi prison sent a kikai that tells me that Hyuuga men have broken in, and let out the prisoners. Hey are working to flood the city, and help Hiashi-san overthrow Tsunade-sama." Hinata gasped, but didn't have time to be surprised as a kunai zipped past her head. Shibi grabbed Hinata by the arm, and dragged her inside one of the compound's buildings, two Aburame coming to replace Shibi. "The Hyuuga are too many, and too spread out. We don't have the numbers that the Hyuuga do, and every Hyuuga is a ninja while the Aburame are not as such. We have heard news of a fortification in the north field, and we believe that we can spread to their, and join them. If you can get there then tell these people that we are making our way there. We can probably spread their in a few hours, but if we are to speed it up we shall need to have them do the same our way. You can understand that a field isn't exactly the best place to get food, or take care of the injured. If we could connect our two areas then the injured could be brought here where there is ample room for people to recuperate. Could you get the word to them, Hinata-chan?"

Hinata nodded and was off again, an instant later arriving at a giant, black wall which looked to be made of ink. She dodged a kunai, and a giant hand reached out from the wall, and pulled her in, Hinata popping out on the inside of the wall next to Sai. The man looked a bit tired to say the least. "Hinata-san, I am glad to see you. Please give us news of the outside." Hinata nodded, and explained what was going on, adding in the part about Shibi, and the Aburame clan. Sai listened carefully through the whole thing. As Hinata looked about she noted many injured chuunin, and genin lying on the grass with a few medical ninja who must have gotten stick with Sai, and the rest tending to the inured. Sai spoke up, however, not wanting to waste any time, or so it seemed. "Utagau Temano is here. He knows where his father is, and I will ask you to speak to him about finding Tenzou-san. Tenzou alone will be able to help me extend this fortress to the Aburame compound. Before that happens I will be able to do nothing to extend to the Aburame."

Hinata nodded, and looked around. Temano was quickly found making little huts, but not looking at all well. Hinata stepped up to him, and he raised his head, a tired expression upon his face. "Hinata-sensei. It is good to see you. We need to find my father, but none of us can get to him from here."

Hinata nodded, and leaned down. "I can find him. Tell me where he is."

Temano nodded, and sat down. "Father should be in the southern end of Konoha. He was going to go check on Kyogi-kun. Ty Dao is also running around looking for others to help."

Hinata nodded, and again was off like lightning. She wound up attracted to a colorful red twin pair of rays that she could have only guessed as Kyogi's doujutsu. She arrived there instantly, and sure enough Kyogi, and Tenzou were on a building top, Kyogi clearing the ground below with his hyper destructive vision. Tenzou waved to Hinata, and helped her up with a tree from below her feet. She stepped onto the roof, and spoke out quickly. "Tenzou-senpai, your son is in the norther edge of Konoha with Sai-kun. They need you there so that they can extend to the Aburame compound. Lots of people are badly injured."

Tenzou nodded, a serious look on his face. "That is very bad. Kyogi-kun is working hard to clear off the Hyuuga, but his eyes are only working as a deterrent so far. The first view sweeps was enough to tell them that he only has a set range, and now they are throwing kunai, and shuriken at us. Since Kyogi-kun can only look one way at a time we can't risk going down to the ground, and walking there." The whole building shook suddenly. And the foundation seemed to sink a foot or so into the ground. Tenzou looked down, and sighed. "It seems that they are too impatient. They are going to try to bring the ground down from under us. Alright, Hinata-chan, I'll do it your way. We'll try to make our way across Konoha, but we will need help. If Oashisu were here it would have been easier. Still I am glad I didn't tell her to come."

A great howl was heard from a distance, and Hinata turned to see two whirling masses heading for the building, landing atop it with little difficulty. They turned out to be Kiba, and Akamaru in half beast form. Kiba scowled, and looked at Hinata. "Hey, Hinata, whats goin on? We got here from our mission, and the whole place is crawlin' with Hyuuga guys gone bad."

Tenzou smiled, and walked up to Kiba. "No time to explain, Kiba-kun Can you do that huge two headed wolf thing? We need a ride."

Kiba scowled yet again. "The two headed wolf isn't for travel purposes... We do it for battle, but I suppose if you need a ride through this it is as good a time as any. Where to?" Tenzou pointed north, and Kiba smiled. "All the way over there? Alright. Come on Akamaru!" The two jumped off of the building into the fray, and in no time at all a huge two headed wolf grew from the two of them, and Tenzou, and Kyogi hopped on, the wolf loping off to the north.

Hinata was quick to get moving again, and found herself at the Nara compound. Shikaku holding some men steady. While Hinata made her way in. Shikamaru was inside with Shikani, Shikana, and Temari. He groaned, and looked out a window. "Hey Hinata-chan. Great day to fight, huh? You got any news from the outside?" Hinata explained about everything, the Aburame, and the north, Tenzou, and Kiba, and Kyogi. Shikamaru took it all in. "Alright, well I have been given news from Hokage tower that that place is a good place to be. We've been seeing this zipping shape flying through the village streets, and catching everything on fire the is an enemy. That's your student, right?" Hinata nodded. "Well you find her to watch our backs, and we can get everyone to Hokage tower to help them out, but until then we are pretty much stuck in the compound. Also Inoichi is here. He's really bad off, and we don't have a medic ninja anymore to take care of him. The one from Hokage tower got his info off, and then an explosive tag took him out in one clean blow. Listen, we're crunching in here pretty bad, and my relatives are all losing chakra fast. It'd be nice if you could track down that girl of yours, and have her watch our backs until we get to Hokage tower. I think you would be the only one who could catch up with her."

Hinata nodded, and once again was off, this time to find what had to be Hazumi Ty Dao, her student. Soon enough she found Ty Dao's presence in the way of burn trails, and tracked the girl down as she was speeding through the east area of Konoha. Ty Dao only slowed down enough to see what Hinata was, and as soon as that happened she stopped entirely. Hinata stopped as well, but couldn't get very close for fear of being burned alive. "Go to the Nara compound. Help them get to Hokage tower!" Hinata cried from what had to be twenty feet away, the noise of battle around the two drowning out a lot of what she said. Still Ty Dao got it, and zoomed off toward the Nara compound, leaving Hinata alone in the fray. Was there any place left to go? Kakashi would have been taking care f Itachi, and Sakura. Still she would check just in case. In an instant she arrived at the now ruined Uchiha compound, the whole place having been burnt to the ground by Itachi's Amaterasu. She saw Sakura sitting against a burnt wall, Itachi standing over her. "Itachi-san, Sakura-chan!" Hinata called, and Itachi beckoned her closer.

As soon as she got closer another Hyuuga ninja closed in behind Hinata, but Itachi caught the man in his sight and the man froze in place from Itachi's genjutsu. Itachi was quick to deal with the Hyuuga, and come back to Hinata, and Sakura. "Why aren't you at Hokage tower, Hinata-chan?" Sakura asked, her leg cut open rather badly. "We'll be fine, Itachi has plenty of chakra to keep us safe until it clears up enough for us to get away."

Hinata shook her head, and took Sakura's arm. "Kakashi-senpai is coming for you, and I have come to help. Tsunade-sama told me to find everyone that needed help, and bring them all together. Come on. Itachi-san, please protect us as we make our way to the tower, Kakashi should be arriving soon." Itachi nodded in recognition, and Sakura stood up, limping along with Hinata as she leaned on Hinata for support. About five minutes after they started walking to Hokage tower a swarm of Hyuuga men arrived, Itachi guarding Sakura, and Hinata as best as he could, but they were just to numerous, and as the Hyuuga branch members closed in on Sakura, and Hinata the two women feared for the worst.

Still no attacks came to the two as eight ninja hounds came out of nowhere to help. Kakashi landed next to Sakura, and Hinata, fending of some Hyuuga members as he took Sakura. "Itachi-san, are you alright?" Itachi nodded as he finished off the last Hyuuga. "I'll carry Sakura to Hokage Tower, you two stay with me, alright?"

Hinata, and Itachi nodded, and soon enough the group was at Hokage tower, Sakura having her leg tended to, and Hinata checking in with Tsunade. Tsunade heard all of Hinata's report, and nodded a bit. "Alright, I am glad that so many areas have been covered." A medical ninja came to Tsunade, and told her something, and Tsunade smiled. "The Nara clan has been spotted outside, and we are going to back them up. They are only a block or so away. Also I have heard word of Might Gai, and Yuuhi Kurenai arriving at the village. They will be here shortly." Tsunade looked over as Itachi stepped into the small room. He looked worn, and battered, but he was still looking ready to fight. Still Tsunade shook her head. "No, Itachi... You should rest for now. I can tell that you have stressed those eyes far too much today. Go get what rest you can. I am not sure how bad this may turn out so you will be a trump card of ours." Tsunade looked at Hinata again. "Hinata, you too should get some rest. Since Kurenai, and Gai have already arrived at the village you aren't as badly needed. Besides, you look exhausted. All of that lightning jutsu must have worn you out."

Hinata had to admit that Tsunade was right. Hinata lightning travel jutsu was exhausting, and she had done so much of it that she could hardly walk anymore. She nodded, and sat down on a table. "What about the others?"

Tsunade shook her head. "The other teams will arrive when they do, Hinata-chan. The prison has just been broken out of, and we need you here, and rested. Please, get some rest while you can."

Hinata nodded, and stepped off of the table to rest in the lobby. The whole Nara clan had already arrived, and they were settling in. Temari saw Hinata and walked over to her, hugging the raven haired woman. "It's good that you have done all of this Hinata-chan. We were worried that nobody would be able to get us out of there."

Hinata smiled a bit, but a loud popping noise pierced the air, and a wave of heat rippled through the lobby. Hinata looked out the front doors, and saw Ty Dao, nude on the ground outside, her body burnt heavily. Hinata cried out in horror, and ran to Ty Dao who was unconscious on the ground. Several medical ninja swarmed Ty Dao, and carried her in, the young ninja's skin so hot that even the medical ninja were in pain from touching her. Tsunade stepped up, and sighed. "Get this girl to an ice bath, or at least a lot of cold water. We need to get her temperature down as quickly as possible if she is to live." Hinata was nearing crying, but Tsunade looked back at her, and placed her hands on Hinata's shoulders. "Hinata-chan, this isn't your fault. Hazumi Ty Dao did what she thought was right, and simply overworked herself. We'll do all we can to keep her alive, alright?"

Hinata nodded, and sniffed, another hand hitting her shoulder. Hinata turned, and saw a face that she had never expected to see looking at her by choice. Yamanaka Ino stood behind Hinata now, good as new despite her recent bout of injuries dealt by Hinata. "Come on Hinata-chan. We need to talk." Hinata hesitated, but Ino shook her head. "This isn't about us, alright, Hinata-chan? This is about what is going to happen. Listen, I understand that you snapped back then, and I forgive you, but I need to talk to you about some things since you have time for it all. Come with me."

Hinata reluctantly followed Ino to a room on the third floor, and the two sat down on a small bench. "Listen, Hinata-chan... I am sorry for all that happened. I shouldn't have sad any of that, and neither should Naruto have said such things. I now realize that not only are you not useless, or a freak, but you are a valuable asset to the village, and I am sorry I didn't see that before. I also want you to know that Naruto will forgive you as well. I have talked to him, and once he is done recovering he wants to apologize. I am willing to let Naruto go so you two can be together. Naruto has realized his stupidity, and I mine. I suppose after all of this you will be with him, and since Shikamaru-kun is taken I'll be stuck with Chouji-kun again. I hear the fat oaf has gotten back in Kono--"

Ino was cut off as Hinata's hand ran across her face in the form of a savage slap. "He is not a big oaf!" Hinata cried "And I don't want Naruto-kun! You would do best not to say anything more or else I may put you back in that stretcher that they pulled you out of Naruto-kun home in. I have a man that I love, and he is much better than Naruto-kun." Ino looked at Hinata , and blinked, too surprised to be insulted. "That fat oaf is the man I love, Ino-chan, and you never deserved him! Chouji needs someone who can understand how hard it is to chase after someone for so long, and the whole time find out that they laughed at him, and called him names. When Chouji gets back you will see what you are missing, and you will turn to him for forgiveness, and I can't believe I am saying this but will be happy when he looks at you, and tells you to that he won't take you back!" Tears streamed down Hinata's cheeks, and the Hyuuga turned to the window as a great bang sounded in the distance. She peered out, Ino right behind her, and at the very walls of the village a colossal Polar bear clad in black metal barding stood up, the figure of a gigantic man riding atop it. Akimichi Chouji had come back, and he had brought a family of gigantic Polar Bears it seemed to fight back.

Ino marveled, and looked at Hinata, but the Hyuuga woman only smiled, tears never stopping the stream down her cheeks in the distance four other gigantic polar bears showed up with armor, or blasts of arctic wind from their mouths. Chouji jumped down into the village, his figure a hundred feet tall at least, and with five steps he approached the Hokage tower, shrinking down to his normal size. Hinata had never moved faster without a jutsu in her life, but in seconds she was down two stories, and at the doors as Chouji walked in, leaping into him with impressive force. "Hey Hinata. I heard something was wrong so I came with help."

Hinata looked up at Chouji, and kissed him hard on the lips. Their moment of passion was, however, interrupted by a great "ahem". The two parted, and looked over to see Tsunade standing in the doorway of a small room smiling, her arms crossed. "When I asked for reinforcements in the letter I didn't mean five colossal polar bears, Chouji-kun."

Chouji smiled, and nodded. "Ya, but I have always wanted to make a dramatic entrance, you know?" Chouji smiled as he lifted Hinata up in one arm, the Hyuuga woman sitting on his lifted forearm as though she was nothing in comparison to what Chouji could lift which was probably the truth. "What's the status on the village?"

"Not good..." Tsunade answered. "The Hyuuga have decided to overthrow me, and the fact that the Shinobi Prison has been torn down, and all of the prisoners escaped isn't helping."

Chouji shook his head. "I have that all taken care of. One of the great bears moved there as I got to the walls. He is fastest of the ten bear lords so he will push back the prisoners, and make sure that they can't advance any more on the village. The ones here will be rounded up by the other bears, and put in their place. Now where is Hyuuga Hiashi? I have some business with him that I should have finished a long time ago."

Tsunade gasped. "Are you thinking of trying to take on the Hyuuga lord? You can beat him with as much chakra as you must have used summoning those bears."

Chouji chuckled. "You clearly don't know the ways of the polar bears. I summoned one little guy and he summoned daddy, and the whole clan to come help. You may not have noticed, but there are far more than those big guys out there. Five hundred normal sized bears are flooding the village to help right now. But in order to keep any innocents from getting hurt I need to know where Hyuuga Hiashi is, and I need to put a stop to his insanity."

Tsunade nodded reluctantly. "I wouldn't know where Hiashi-san is, but Hinata-chan would..."

Chouji looked a Hinata who still sat on his forearm. She nodded, and slid off, activating her byakugan. "He's at the heart of the Hyuuga compound. Are you sure you want to do this, Chouji?"

"Positive. "Chouji answered. "I have to do this. I have a score to settle with that man... Still you have to remember that if I do this Hiashi-san won't be alive anymore..."

Hinata nodded. "I know... He tried to kill me without pause... Please... End my father.. I know I can't."

Chouji nodded, and kissed Hinata hard on the lips. "Come for me after all of this blows over, Hinata. I have a bit of a surprise." Hinata nodded, and Chouji sank into the ground outside, gliding through the ground toward the Hyuuga Compound. Before long the Akimichi was at the gates, and leaped out of the ground into two Hyuuga guards. The place, of course, was swarming with branch family members, and none of them were going to let Chouji get in too far, but the Akimichi easily tore through them. Chouji searched each room, looking for the Hyuuga that really mattered. If Hiashi was killed then the Hyuuga branch family would all be let go of, and the fighting would all stop. When Chouji entered the very center room of the compound he saw his target. Hyuuga Hiashi sat in the center of the room, his face full of malice. "Hyuuga Hiashi... I have come to take care of you. I think it's only fair to give you the option of surrender... I'll give you one chance..." Chouji bit into the butt of his palm, and placed it on his head. "Kuchiyose No Jutsu!"

Yuji-Yuki appeared on Chouji's head, a grin wide on his face. "Bout time you called me back, Nii-chan Let's take this guy on!"

Hiashi stood up, and let his frown deepen. "You have been a thorn in my side for too long, Akimichi. You, and that whore that I used to call my daughter have ruined me, and this is the only way to remedy the anguish that you two have brought this clan. I need not surrender. I will defeat you, and that ridiculous little mongrel that sits atop your head. I have no clue how it will help, but I know such effects are negligible!"

Chouji chuckled, and spoke up. "So that's not an "I'm going to surrender," huh? Alright then. I'll have to take care of you one last time!" Chouji stepped up, and as months before he saw what he knew was going to happen unfold. Hiashi performed his amazing Hyuuga combo, the 128 strikes of the palm. Chouji took every one with pride, and by the time that Hiashi stopped Chouji still stood proud in front of him, unscathed. "You see Hiashi-san... I have something now that I neglected to use last time. Yuji-Yuki is my suit of armor, and you can't touch either of us with you attacks... Still have something far more mighty."

Hiashi roared with anger, and attacked once again, Chouji danced aside, and began his mighty polar kata. Enraged Hiashi began to strike recklessly, Chouji catching has arms, and freezing them in place. The dance lasted a minute or so, and Chouji's very skin began to freeze over. Yuji Yuki called to Chouji about something, but the dance continued, and finally at the end of the dance Chouji stood a living ice sculpture, Hiashi's arms frozen together, and fear in his eyes. "Hyuuga Hiashi... I warned you..." Chouji said slowly. "Now I have to undo the cause of the torture that Hinata has endured. I wish I could do something worse because death is simply too good for you. So I will instead capture you for all time in a blizzard that you can never escape!" With that Chouji grabbed hold of Hiashi's shoulders, and the man froze solid, a look of horror across his face.

Chouji's skin regained color, and the frost of his flesh disappeared, and Yuji-Yuki tapped him on the head. "Nii-chan! Are you alright? You have never done that Kata before!"

Chouji nodded, and sat down against a wall, looking at the frozen Hiashi. "Ya... I'm fine... I'll just rest here now."

Neji appeared soon enough, his eyes normal again. He looked at the frozen Hiashi, and looked at Chouji who waved, and he nodded. "I'll get Hinata-sama...." As Neji began to close the door he stopped, and looked back in through the crack. "Thank you Akimichi Chouji... The Hyuuga owe you everything for what you have done today."

A half an hour went by, and several Hyuuga had opened Chouji's door, but none bothered him. Hey all knew better. Chouji had rested, and had even sent Hiashi to the polar bear mountain where the man would forever suffer a blizzard that would chill his very soul. Chouji now moved about the room Yuji-Yuki next to him, the two doing the polar bear practice kata. Just to stay in share with it. The door slammed open, and Neji stood in the doorway, Hinata beside him. Chouji stopped, and Hinata ran up to him, kissing him fiercely, the two sharing a moment like none ever before. Still when they parted Chouji looked at Hinata. "I have somewhere to bring you, Hinata... It's a place that I swear I should have brought you a long time ago."

Hinata looked at Chouji, wondering what the man wanted to show her, but Yuji-Yuki answer her thoughts by disappearing, and along with him Chouji, and she were gone. They reappeared in a great frozen hall full of ice, and ten gigantic bears. At the end of the hall sat a monstrous Polar bear clad in brilliant black metal barding. A stern expression ran across his bear face, and he breathed out through his nose chill air. "Akimichi Chouji... You, a cub, wishes to wed this tropical flower?"

Chouji smiled, and looked up at the great polar bear. "I do, great polar King! I would go nowhere without Hinata, and I ask you to bless our love! Will you, or do you find something wrong with this binding? What say you?"

The bear looked at Chouji, and then to Hinata. All of the ten other giant bears also appraised them.. Finally after what had to be ten minutes of silence, Hinata too scared to shiver, the king bear spoke. "I... Bless this coupling. Yet I only do so on one condition. A month shall the two spend in these mountains upon the month of their marriage! Family must be made. Consummation must be initiated. Training must be done. Finally, a cub must be conceived! I, as he great bear king, has spoken, and my words are final! Upon this midwinter you are to return with a single witness. This witness will watch the marriage, and be the human to know it's truth! Is this acceptable, Cub?"

Chouji looked back at Hinata, and Hinata could do nothing but nod in amazement. He smiled, and turned back to the King. "This agreement is perfect. I, Akimichi Chouji, accept these terms, and so does my mate." Chouji breathed deep, and cried out with a great bestial call, and so did the rest of the bear in the hall, and for as far as Hinata could hear their were the sound of polar bears roaring out in joy. Were it not for the fact that she were so scared she would have cried out with joy as well. She couldn't believe what was happening, but it didn't matter, and as Chouji stopped crying out he stepped up to Hinata, and embraced her, the rest of the hall shaking with booming celebratory calls. It would be a wedding to remember come winter. She could hardly wait.

Wow! That was a big chapter. Personally I think it was a win for me as far as Fic writing goes. And yes, this fic is OVER!

But don't worry, don't fret! There WILL be a sequel! In fact I have the idea all set up. I know some of you may be like "Oh noes! ChouNata all over?!?" But you will be surprised. Another big, crazy, awesome word must be found, and another really awesome ChouNata filled fic will be made as the sequel to this one. Also remember all about Tazuya, and The Shadow village. They will be in the next fic too!

Stay Tuned!

Tankou001


End file.
